Barris's Secrets
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Barris has secrets that Ahsoka wants to find out. Full summary inside. Rated M for future lemons, language and sexual references.
1. Sharing Secrets

**Ahsoka and Barris share their secrets with each other, but everyone has secrets that should stay that way. Ahsoka is hiding one, but Barris is hiding three. One night while talking about the secrets they keep, Ahsoka finds out about these secrets, but not what they are. She tries to get Barris to spill, but she's too ashamed of them. Ahsoka is determined to find out the secrets her best friend is keeping from her and why she's ashamed of them.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka and Barris were having a little sleepover in Barris's quarters. Both their masters were on the same mission, so the girls decided to spend more time together. Ahsoka arrived at Barris's quarters at seven like they planned.<p>

"Hello, Ahsoka. Right on time."

"Hi, Barris. This was a great idea. We should do this more often."

"I think we should see how the night turns out before we decide that."

"Alright." She put her things on Master Luminara's bed. "So, what should we do first?"

"Well, I figured we could first put on our pajamas and share secrets."

"Ooh, I have the perfect game for that. I'll explain after we get dressed." Ahsoka took her pajamas out of her sleeping bag. It was just a purple tank top and light blue shorts. Barris took out a short black sleeping gown. She went in the refresher to change. Ahsoka decided to change in the room. After they were both dressed, they sat in the middle of the room across from each other.

"So, what is this secrets game of yours?"

"It's not really a game, yet it is."

"I don't understand." Ahsoka giggled.

"I know. It's a bit confusing. It's called 'Embarrassing, Silly, or serious.' It's kinda like Truth or Dare in reverse. I tell you what kind of secret to tell and you tell it."

"Okay. You first."

"Alright. What's one of your... embarrassing secrets?"

"Oh. I don't know about that."

"Come on. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" She carefully thought about her answer, careful not to reveal another secret.

"Well, when I was a youngling, I was late for Master Yoda's class one day and I ran out of my room only half dressed."

"Oh my Force. That was you?"

"You saw?"

"Yes! I was like five or six when that happened. I had no idea that was you."

"Oh my gosh."

"Don't worry. No one else will know about that."

"Thank you. Okay, your turn. What's one of your embarrassing secrets? What was your most embarrassing moment?" She bit her lip.

"I almost don't want to answer that."

"I told you mine. You have to tell me yours."

"Alright. One time, my master and I were cleaning up our quarters. I slipped on something and accidently kissed him when I fell."

"Oh gosh. Really?"

"Yes. It was so embarrassing. We said we would never speak of it again and I promised I wouldn't tell anybody."

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks. What's a serious secret of yours?"

"Oh, I don't know about that one."

"Come on, Barris. Everything we say here stays in this room and between us."

"Alright." She took a deep breathe. "When I was fourteen, I was almost lost my life when I got hit by a speeder."

"Oh my gosh. How did you get hit with a speeder?"

"I was walking around downtown Coruscant and a drunk Rodian lost control of his speeder when he passed out. I tried to move out of the way, but I didn't move fast enough. The medics said I'd be lucky if I live past fourty. The damage was bad, but I'm alive."

"Who found you?"

"Master Kenobi was in the area when he heard the crash. He came over to make sure everyone was okay and found me."

"I'm so sorry, Barris. I had no idea you went through that."

"It's okay. I'm alive and that's the important thing. What about you? What's a serious secret of yours?"

"There's not really much to say. When I was born, I was marked for death."

"Really?"

"Yes. My village didn't think I would survive my infancy, but I'm still here. When my species are marked for death, we usually die at a very young age. I've been close to death numerous times, but I've made it through it all. I don't give up easily."

"I think everyone who knows you knows that." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Back to the game." They spent most of the night telling secrets, silly stories about the other Jedi Master and Padawans, and about what they planned to do when they became Jedi Knights and have Padawans of their own. When it was about one in the morning, they decided to go to sleep. Ahsoka laid out her sleeping bag on the floor.

"Ahsoka, why don't you just sleep in my master's bed?"

"It would feel akward for me to sleep in Master Luminara's bed. I'm fine on the floor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I joined you?"

"Not at all." Barris got her pillow and sheets and laid next to Ahsoka.

"Tonight was fun."

"It was. I think we should do this again."

"I told you it would be fun."

"That you did."

"Well, I think we should go to sleep now. Goodnight, Barris."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka." Ahsoka laid on her side where she was most comfortable and closed her eyes. Barris stayed on her back, but didn't fall asleep. She kept thinking about what would happen if Ahsoka knew her three biggest secrets. No one knows about them, not even her master. She wants her secrets to go away, but they won't. Two are emotional and can't easily go away. The biggest one of all is physical and can't go away at all. She was confused on what to do. She wanted someone to know, but she didn't want to be laughed at or called names. She looked over at Ahsoka, who was peacefully asleep. Barris laid on her side and stared at her peaceful and beautiful face. Barris knew that Ahsoka would never feel anything for her. She never got her hopes up. She was afraid that if she did and told Ahsoka how she felt, Ahsoka would laugh in her face and say she would never be with her. She slowly closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**Kinda short, but just kicking things off. If you can guess the first two secrets, leave a review. If not, read the chapter again, then review when you get it. Also, vote on my poll for Best Clone. If you don't have an account, leave your vote in your review. Here are the nominees:**

**A) Rex  
>B) Cody<br>C) Hevy  
>D) Fives<br>E) Echo**


	2. Barriss's Biggest Secret

Barris woke up the next morning to find Ahsoka gone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Ahsoka then came out of the refresher.

"Morning, Barriss."

"Good morning, Ahsoka."

"So, I was thinking that this morning after breakfast, we could get some sparring in."

"But you hate sparring."

"No. I hate sparring with my master because he's a sore loser. The sparring itself I don't mind. What do ya say?"

"Sure."

"Hey, my shirts got wet. Do you have one I can borrow until I get back to my room. I'll give it back. I promise."

"Yeah. I think I have a tank top you can borrow." She got up and went over to her dresser. She pulled out a black tank top and handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Is everything you own black?"

"Just about. Why?"

"Just wondering because I've never seen you wear any other color besides black." Ahsoka took off her tank top. Barriss tried to hide her blush by turning away.

"Well, no other color really suits me."

"Have you tried any other color? Master Luminara is strict to the rules, so she wears black. Master Fisto is about your same shade and he wears lighter colors because he's less strict about the rules. What you wear shows how attached or strict you are about rules. You're a little in between, so you could wear other colors."

"Like what? I can't wear red like you."

"No. Red is a little too loud for you. I can see you in more of a dark purple."

"Ahsoka, that's still a dark color."

"Yeah, but it's not as depressing as black. Don't you think?"

"I guess but..."

"But nothing. I'm right. Later on today, I am takinf you out to go shopping for some new clothes."

"Ahsoka, I don't need new clothes."

"Yes, you do. Come on. It'll be fun. Plus, a little girl time wouldn't kill you."

"I don't know."

"If you don't agree, I have ways of making you." Barriss narrowed her eyes.

"What ways do you have to make me agree with you?"

"The same way I get my master to talk."

"You wouldn't dare." Ahsoka narrowed her eyes.

"Try me. Are you going to come?"

"No."

"Wrong answer, Barriss." She started to tickle her sides. Barriss laughed uncontrolably.

"A-Ahsoka! S-S-Stop!" They both fell on Barriss's bed. Ahsoka continued tickling her.

"Just agree to come with me."

"Never!" She started tickling her more and Barriss screamed louder. She knew this was enough. She grabbed Ahsoka's wrists and flipped them so that she was on top of her. She pinned her wrists down on the bed. "That's enough!"

"Barriss, no fair."

"If I agree to go shopping with you, will you stop being so annoying about this?"

"Are you going to come with me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stop. Now, get off of me."

"Not just yet. Payback time." She started tickling Ahsoka. The young girl laughed loudly.

"Barriss! Quit!" She kept tickling her. Ahsoka struggled to get out of her grip. Barriss tickled her all over her stomach. "Barriss! S-Stop!"

Barriss should've listened to Ahsoka, but didn't. Ahsoka's bra tore from her struggling and exposed her breasts. Barriss stopped her actions and stared at them. She's noticed over the years that Ahsoka was developing fairly quick. Her breasts were plump and perky. Barriss wanted to touch them. She wanted to squeeze them and taste them. Make Ahsoka moan in pleasure. She looked at Ahsoka, then fled to the refresher. Ahsoka sat up with a confused look. She wondered what was wrong with Barriss. She got up and knocked on the refresher door.

"Barriss? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ahsoka."

"Well, can I come in?"

"No! I mean... I'll be out in a minute."

"Barriss, it's not that bad."

"You have no idea. I'll be out in a moment. Why don't you head to the training room. I'll meet yuo there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'll be there."

"Okay. I'm going to stop by my room to change first."

"Alright." Ahsoka got her things together, put on the tank top Barriss gave her and left. When Barriss heard her leave, she let out a sigh of relief. "That was so embarrassing. And way too close."

She put her back against the refresher door and sighed. She looked down at the bulge under her sleeping gown. She knew there was only one way to get rid of it. She lifted her gown and pulled down her panties, releasing her penis. She knew what she was about to do was wrong, but she had no other choice. She hated taking cold showers and this was much quicker. She took hold of it and started to stroke it. She moaned as her speed slowly increased. She closed her eyes and thought about Ahsoka's breasts. Ahsoka had always turned Barriss on, but seeing her breasts for the first time made her hard almost immediately. She stroked herself faster and faster. She even started fingering herself. She kept her thoughts on Ahsoka. She imagined her naked. She moaned louder and louder as she was getting closer to her climax. She went as fast as she could. She screamed as she came all on the floor. She took a few deep breaths. She got a towel and cleaned the mess on the floor. Barriss always hated this part of her. She was ashamed of it since the day she was born. She always knew she was different from all the other girls because of this. She was a hermaphrodite and she thought she was a freak. She knew Ahsoka would never love a girl with a penis. She finished cleaning, put on a new pair of clothes and headed to the training to meet with Ahsoka. She saw her talking with another Padawan. Ahsoka saw her and waved to her. The other Padawan left and Barriss went over to Ahsoka.

"Hey, Barriss. Are you okay? You acted a little weird after what happened this morning."

"I'm fine, Ahsoka. It was just a little akward. And I'm sorry about your bra. I didn't mean to break it like that."

"It's okay. That one didn't feel very well. I need to go bra shopping. Maybe we can pick up some when we go shopping for you later."

"I don't think we should do that."

"You already agreed to it. You can't go back on your word."

"I just think that after this morning..."

"Barriss, this morning was just an accident. I don't think we should let one little incident get in the way of a girls' day out. Come on."

"Well..."

"Do you want me to torture you again?"

"No. Fine, I'll go."

"Good. Now, let's do some sparring so I can beat you."

"What makes you so sure you'll win?"

"I'm more flexible and agilitated than you. There's no way I can't win." Barriss took out her lightsaber and ignited it.

"We'll see about that." Ahsoka took out her lightsabers and ignited them.

"I guess we will." Ahsoka ran and attacked Barriss first. Barriss blocked Ahsoka's strikes and Force-pushed her back. She back flipped and landed on her feet with her lightsabers ready. Barriss jumped up and struck down at the younger girl. She back flipped again avoiding Barriss's blade. Barriss ran over to her and struck at her again. Ahsoka did a split and her blade met Barriss's. While Barriss was distracted, Ahsoka tripped her and she landed on her back. Ahsoka used the Force to push her lightsaber away and put hers to her neck. "I told you I would win."

"So you did, but I guess Master Skywalker didn't teach you the most important lesson."

"What's that?" Barriss then grabbed Ahsoka's ankle and tripped her while she stood up.

"Never lower your defenses." Barriss held out her hand to her. Ahsoka took it and Barriss helped her up. "So, what should we do now?"

"We have the rest of the day to go shopping."

"Do we have to go now?"

"The sooner we do it, the less you have to worry about. Wouldn't you want to just get it over with instead of having me pestering you about it all day long?"

"Good point. Let's go."

"Great."

**Okay. We know Barriss's three secrets: she's a lesbian, she's in love with Ahsoka, and she's a hermaphrodite. Will Ahsoka ever find out? How will she react to them? Will she still accept Barris for who she is? Find out next time, but I won't update until you review.**

**One review= one update**


	3. Out with Ahsoka

After Barriss and Ahsoka finished sparring, they went out to go shopping. Barriss always hated shopping, but she liked spending time with Ahsoka, so it wasn't all that bad for her. They went to the Coruscant Mall on the safer side of town. Ahsoka always went there to shop for her clothes and other things she wanted or needed. She sometimes dragged Anakin with her when she wanted to spend time with him.

"Ahsoka, how long are we going to be here?"

"Until we find you some new clothes and I need to get some new bras."

"So, this is going to take forever?"

"It doesn't have to."

"Ahsoka, last time we went bra shopping for you, we spent two hours in the same store."

"I couldn't find any cute bras."

"They're bras and you're a Jedi. Why does it matter if it's cute or not?"

"Barriss, you are such a guy."

"I am not. I just don't understand why you need cute bras if no one's going to see them."

"Look, it doesn't matter. It won't take that long this time. I promise. Just for time's sake, let's do your shopping first, then we'll do me. I promise we'll be done by lunch."

"Fine."

"Great. Let's go in here. I come here all the time for my clothes. I'm sure there's something here for you." They went into the store. Ahsoka started going over racks of clothes while Barriss stood and watched. "Come on, Barriss. We're here shopping for you. You have to look at these."

"Why don't you pick out something? I'll try on whatever you pick."

"Really? And what if I told you to try on this?" She picked up a pink mini skirt that was shorter than Ahsoka's. Barriss took it from her and put it back.

"I see your point."

"Exactly. Actually, I think I might try this skirt."

"I thought we were here for me, Ahsoka."

"We are and if I see something I like, I'll try it on and decide whether or not to get it."

"What would your master say about that skirt?"

"Does it matter? Have you seen my outfit lately? I barely have anything on. And I think it's getting someone's attention." They looked over at two boys standing outside the store looking at them. "Guys always come here to find girls."

"And you still come here?"

"Well, some guys will come in, hit on me, offer to buy me some things and treat me to lunch. I end up not spending any money."

"Ahsoka, you're using these guys."

"They expect to have sex with me and I'm using them? I'm just showing them that you're not going to get into a girl's pants just because you buy them things. After they treat me to lunch, I go back to the temple and they never see again."

"Have you ever run into any of the past guys?"

"Once, but he had another girlfriend at the time." She picked up a long purple skirt. "This is cute."

"I don't know, Soka."

"Come on, Barriss. It's just like the one you have on. Try it." She took it from her.

"Alright. Now, what about the guys?"

"You pretend you don't see them and let them come to you. If you go to them, it seems desperate and if you ask him to buy you something, it screams golddigger. Just be patient. You're good at that."

"When it comes to shopping, I'm not. Ahsoka, this is ridiculous. Let's just go back to the temple."

"Not until we get you a new outfit. Here. This will go perfect with the skirt."

"Ahsoka, that's a tube top."

"I know what it is and it goes with the skirt. You need to show more skin."

"Ahsoka, I'm not like you. I can't show off my skin. My master wouldn't approve."

"Barriss, you're close to becoming a Knight. Master Unduli won't mind. It's just clothes. It's not like you're out having sex with every guy you see."

"Speaking of guys, I sense those two coming this way."

"Act natural." The two Twilek boys walked into the store and over to the girls. The blue one spoke to Ahsoka.

"Hey there. You come here often?"

"Sometimes."

"I've never seen you and it's a shame we've never met."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Because I'm handsome and you're hot. That means we were destined to be together."

"You figure that because of how good looking we are?"

"Yep. If we had a kid, you know how it would look?"

"How?"

"It would be the most beautiful baby this galaxy's ever seen." She raised one of her eyebrows.

"You seem very confident in yourself."

"Oh, I am very confident in what I do. I think you and I have more in common than you think. Maybe we should get to know each other a little better. How would you and your friend like to join me and mine for lunch after you two finish your shopping? Our treat."

"Well, I guess that's okay. What about you, Barriss? You wanna go out to lunch with these guys?"

"Sure. They seem nice."

"Alright. We're on board."

"Great. We'll be at the Food Court."

"We'll meet you in about half an hour."

"See ya then." The two boys left. Barriss went back to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, that was sneaky."

"Were they any different?"

"No, but what if they find out we're Jedi?"

"Barriss, Barriss, Barriss. You still have much to learn. We want them to find out. Guys find Jedi girls attractive. It means we're dangerous to be with and they feel that they're walking on the wild side by being with us. Now, let's go see how that outfit looks on you."

"I don't know about the tank top."

"It's fine. If it's not that good, we'll find another shirt for you."

"Fine." They went over to the dressing rooms. Barriss went in and tried on the outfit. She didn't have a problem with the skirt, but it was the tube top she was skeptical about. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit that Ahsoka was right about it. She liked it with the skirt.

"Barriss, how does it look?" She walked out and showed it to her.

"I'll admit. I do like the top with the skirt."

"I told you it would look great. And I think I saw another shirt that could go with that skirt. Wait here." Ahsoka went over to the rack she was at and went through the clothes. She picked up the shirt and went back to the dressing rooms. "I found it."

"That shirt? Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's a little more than the tube top, but it's still cute. Try it on." Barriss took the shirt and went back in the room to try it on. It was a black short sleeved shirt that stopped under her breasts. She came out and showed Ahsoka. "That's so cute."

"I guess it's okay."

"Okay. We got you a new outfit. Which shirt do you want to get?" Barriss thought for a minute.

"I can't decide. Let's get both."

"Alright. Let's go." They both the outfit and Barriss walked out the store wearing the new skirt with the tube top. "Okay, now let's go get some bras for me."

"How about we go to the Food Court to meet up with the guys. We'll be a little early."

"You really think I'm going to take forever looking for bras?"

"I know you are."

"You under estimate me, Barriss. But since you're so insistant, let's go to the Food Court." They headed down to the Food Court in time after Barriss had to pull Ahsoka along every time she stopped at a store. They saw the boys at a table and went over to them. "Hey, boys."

"Hey. You made it." They sat down next to them. "So, why'd you ask us to lunch?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better and my friend really seems to be interested in yours. So, where do you live? I've never seen you anywhere."

"I live at the temple."

"The temple? You mean the Jedi temple?"

"Yep."

"You're a Jedi?"

"Yeah. I'm a Jedi Padawan. So is my friend?"

"Really? How old are you?"

"Sixteen. I became a Padawan two years ago."

"That sounds really interesting. You seem kinda young to be a Padawan. From the ones I've seen, you're the youngest of all."

"Yeah. I advanced early. I'll be a Knight by the time I'm eightteen."

"Cool. I've always wanted to meet a Jedi. And you're a pretty one at that. I actually pictured Jedi as old dudes with lightsabers."

"No. That's just the Council. The rest of us are pretty young and attractive depending on what you're looking for."

"You're the kind of girl I'm looking for." She narrowed her eyes and smirked at him.

"Trust me. I'm not your type." He brought his face closer to hers.

"I know you're my type."

"Because I'm hot, right?"

"That and I can show you other reasons why you could be my type." He put his arm around her shoulders. "How about we go somewhere and make out? We'll see where things go from there."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Maybe. What do you say?" She pushed his arm away.

"I say you're nothing but a horny bastard. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"A hot rebellious Jedi Padawan?"

"No. I may be rebellious at times, but I'm not going to go as far as having sex with any guy that compliments me and takes me to lunch."

"Hey, hey. Calm down. We can wait for that if you want. We can take it slow."

"Or how about there is no us. I don't know you and you don't know me."

"That why we get to know each other on a date. Can I take you out sometime?"

"After that stunt you just pulled, you think I'll go out with you?"

"Most girls do."

"Well, I'm not most girls." She stood up. "Barriss, I'm going. You can stay if you want."

"Ahsoka, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here." She walked away. Barriss got up and followed her.

"Ahsoka, wait. What happened?"

"He wanted me to have sex with him, then he had the nerve to ask me out."

"What?"

"Yeah. What about your guy? What was he like?"

"He was really nice. He was sweet, sensitive, caring. He was great." Ahsoka smirked.

"Looks like someone found a boyfriend."

"No. He admitted that he was in a relationship with someone and didn't want to lead me on. He told me how his friend liked to play with girls' hearts. He's already got two girlfriends right now."

"That asshole."

"Look, doesn't matter. Like you said, you'll never see him again once we go back to the temple. How about we go bra shopping for you to get your mind off him?"

"Barriss, you hate shopping."

"But it makes you happy and right now I can feel your anger. I know this will calm you down." Ahsoka smiled at her.

"Thanks, Barriss. You're a great friend." She smiled back at her. "Now, let's go before they run out of all the cute bras."


	4. Barriss's Dream

After Ahsoka and Barriss finished shopping, they went back to the temple. Ahsoka bought at least ten bras. Barriss was just glad to be leaving.

"Barriss, today was fun. I know you hated it..."

"Ahsoka, I actually did have some fun. I didn't completely hate it. I just like spending time with my best friend."

"Yeah. That guy back at the Food Court was a total ass. Apparently, all the girls he's been with put out for him and he thought I would do the same."

"Even when he knew you're a Jedi?"

"Yes. He thinks that all girls are the same. It's a good thing I'm not into his kind."

"His kind? Ahsoka, are you prejudice against Twileks?"

"What? No. That's not what I meant."

"Oh. Well, what did you mean by his kind?"

"It..." She sighed. "Barriss, can you keep a secret? Like a huge, mega, 'I would die if anyone found out' kind of secret?"

"Of course, Ahsoka. We're best friends. I would never tell your secrets."

"Okay and don't be freaked out by this."

"Ahsoka, I'm sure I can handle it. What is it?"

"I'm kinda... gay." Barriss's eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I know it's weird, but guys just don't appeal to me like they use to. I set my goal on so many guys, but they all turn out to be assholes. After that, I kinda became gay."

"Well, do you have your eye set on any girl?" Ahsoka was confused.

"Wait. You're not freaked out by this?"

"Not really. It's not like it changes anything. Ahsoka, you're my friend and I won't judge you by who you are or what you're interested in."

"Thanks for being so understanding. I thought you would freak if you found out." Before Barriss could respond, Ahsoka's commlink went off. "Ahsoka, here."

_"Ahsoka, where are you?"_

"Master?"

_"Yeah, it's me. Where are you?"_

"I'm with Barriss. Why?"

_"I need to talk to you. Alone"_

"Can't it wait?"

_"No. We need to talk now."_

"Alright. I'm on my way. Ahsoka out." She turned to Barriss. "Sorry. I gotta go."

"It's okay. You and your master need to talk. I understand. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. See ya." She left. Barriss laid on her bed and started to think. She just found out that Ahsoka, her best friend and the girl that she was in love with, was a lesbian. That gave her more confidence that maybe Ahsoka could love her, but she was still afraid to tell her. What if she didn't feel the same? And even if she did, how could she tell Ahsoka her biggest secret of all: that she's a hermaphrodite? It would completely freak her out. She would never want to be around her again. Barriss's love life was complicated in so many ways. She always just assumes that these things will happen. She doesn't know the reality of it. She wanted to get out of her room for a while. She decided to go to the training room to work on her technics when she ran into Ahsoka.

"Hey, Barriss."

"Hello, Ahsoka. Are you finished with your master?"

"Yes. All he wanted to do was brag about he destroyed the droid factory from the inside."

"And that couldn't wait?"

"No. Everything he brags about is important to him. Sometimes I wonder who's really more mature."

"Well, what do you want to do now?"

"You wanna do some more sparring?"

"No, thank you. I think we're done with the sparring for one day. How about we just go get dinner?"

"I actually lost my appetite when my master told me about how he killed one of those bugs from Geonosis. He went into explicit detail." She shuddered. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Alright. Good night, then."

"Good night, Barriss." They both went back to their rooms. Barriss took a shower, put on her sleeping gown, and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>A while later, Barriss heard a knocking at the door. She got up and opened the door. It was Ahsoka.<em>

_"Ahsoka, what is it?" She walked in the room without saying anything. "Ahsoka? Are you alright?"_

_"Barriss, I need you." To Barriss's surprise, she kissed her. Barriss pushed her away. "I love you, Barriss. I want to be with you."_

_"Ahsoka..." She gave her a pleading look and Barriss couldn't refuse her wants. "I love you too."_

_They kissed again. Barriss has never felt more happy. She was finally with the girl of her dreams. Ahsoka slipped her hand under her gown, but Barriss pushed her away._

_"Wait. We can't."_

_"Barriss, I already know about your penis. I don't care that you're a hermaphrodite. I love you and I want you." They kissed again as Ahsoka pushed them over to the bed. She laid Barriss down and laid on top of her. They kissed passionately and longingly. Barriss slipped her hand under Ahsoka's shirt and massaged her breast. She moaned against the kiss. They broke the kiss and Ahsoka took off her shirt. Barriss was in awe of her breasts. This was her second time seeing them. She reached up and massaged them again. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned. Barriss lightly pinched her nipples. Ahsoka's breath hitched. "Oh, Barriss."_

_Barriss felt herself getting hard. She loved Ahsoka's moans. She grabbed her hips and flipped them over. She started to kiss and suck on her neck. Ahsoka arched her back and moaned. "Barriss."_

_Ahsoka reached down and started to lift Barriss's gown. Barriss pulled back and took it off. She then went back to kissing Ahsoka's neck. She then kissed her lips again. While kissing her, Barriss started to pull down Ahsoka's shorts. She fully removed them and threw them to the floor. She kissed Ahsoka again as she ran a finger up and down her clit. Ahsoka whimpered and Barriss felt the thin fabric become wet. She moved down and pulled down her panties. She removed them and threw them aside. She was in awe at her wet flower. She softly kissed her clit, causing the young girl to moan. She sucked harder and Ahsoka screamed. Barriss slipped her tongue inside her._

_"Barriss!" She thrusted her tongue in and out of her. She inserted two fingers in her. She screamed louder. "Oh Force!Barriss!"_

_She buried her face in between her legs and continued her actions at a fast pace. Ahsoka was losing her mind. "BARRISS! I'M GONNA CUM!"_

_Barriss went as fast as she could. Ahsoka screamed at the top of her lungs as she came. Barriss licked up all of her sweet juices. She came back up and kissed her again. They broke apart and looked at each other._

_"Barriss, I need you. I want you inside me."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright then." Barriss took off her panties and freed her penis. She positioned herself at her entrance. She slowly pushed herself into Ahsoka. They both moaned in pleasure. Barriss was taken by her tight walls. She pulled out and pushed back into her._

_"Oh Force. Barriss, you feel amazing."_

_"As do you, Ahsoka. You're so tight." She slowly started to thrust in and out of Ahsoka. Both girls moaned in pure pleasure. Barriss sped up her thrusting. They moaned even louder._

_"Barriss! Faster! Harder!" Barriss grabbed Ahsoka's hips and thrusted faster and harder into her. They both screamed and whimpered. Barriss tried to hold back as long as she could, but the pleasure was too over whemling for her. She mercilessly pounded into Ahsoka. She screamed out as loud as she could. They were both close to their climaxes. Barriss went as fast as she could. "BARRISS! AHHHH!"_

_Ahsoka came hard. Barriss screamed as she felt Ahsoka's wall get tighter. "AHSOKA!" _

_Barriss came deep inside Ahsoka. They were both breathing heavily. Barriss pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. "I love you, Barriss."_

_"I love you too, Ahsoka."_

* * *

><p>Barriss woke up after that. It was all a dream, but it was the best dream she's ever had. One day, that dream will become a reality. She knew it. She laid down and fell back asleep.<p>

**I know that Ahsoka was suppose to be a virgin, but it's a dream and I didn't want to put that in there just yet. Just to let you know that.**


	5. Swimming with Ahsoka

The next day, Ahsoka and Barriss met up in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Ahsoka felt like swimming, so Barriss decided to go with her. She wasn't going to swim because of her... situation.

"Barriss, are you sure you don't want to swim?"

"No. I'm not much of a swimmer."

"Okay. Suit yourself." She took off her shirt, revealing her red bikini. Barriss hid her blush. Ahsoka lowered herself into the water.

"So, Ahsoka, did your master say he would be back?"

"No. I haven't talked to him since yesterday when he called me. I'm afraid he'll start bragging about something and never shut up. I don't enjoy talking to him much during or after a mission because that's all he does."

"He sounds horrible."

"You have no idea. Anyway, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, tonight is poker night for me and the clones. You wanna come?"

"I don't know. I don't really gamble."

"It's just a friendly game of poker. You don't even have to play. I would really like you to come."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to just watch a few games."

"Great. Now, you won't be bored. You can watch me beat everyone. And sometimes, just for fun, we play strip poker."

"Strip poker? I thought you said you were gay."

"I am, but like I said, it's just for fun. The guys don't know it, so they think I'm interested in their bodies. I would lose sometimes on purpose to make it fair for them. In regular poker, I never lose. In strip poker, I only lose on purpose to make it fair for the guys. Other than that, I always win. Where do you think all my money comes from."

"The guys you trick when you go out."

"I don't take money from them. They buy me things. Sometimes, if I don't like it, I take it back and keep the money for poker night."

"You are one sneaky girl, Ahsoka." She smiled at her.

"I know I am. I am sneaky in more ways you think."

"What other ways are you sneaky?" She swam over to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, besides using guys and cheating at poker, how else are you sneaky? What else do you do?" She smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She went underwater.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka reached from the water and pulled Barriss in by her feet. Barriss had a second to gasp. She swam back up gasped for air. Ahsoka came up with her, laughing. "Ahsoka! That's not funny!"

"Of course it is. Have a sense of humor, Barriss. Besides, you asked what other ways I'm sneaky and that answered your question, did it not?"

"Are you blaming me for this?"

"No, but it is funny as hell to do that to people. I do it to my master all the time. I like messing with him because his reactions are hilarious."

"Well, it's not funny when you're the one being pulled into water, Ahsoka."

"I know. He always ends up chasing me up and down the halls."

"He's got the idea." Barriss climbed out of the water and started to wring out her skirt. "I just bought this skirt."

"That's what you get for not swimming with me."

"That's a bit immature, don't you think?"

"Have you met me lately? I'm a child at heart. I like to be one in my free time."

"More like all the time."

"Don't make me pull you in again."

"Alright. Alright."

"Besides, we gotta go. I still have to shower and get dressed for poker night. If you're coming, you may want to do the same." Ahsoka pulled herself out of the water and Barriss handed her a towel. "I love swimming. It's fun and gives me some excersise."

"Won't you get in trouble for swimming in the fountains?"

"I've never gotten in trouble for that."

"Because you never got caught?"

"No. Because I've never gotten in trouble for it. I don't think it's against the rules. I do this two, maybe three, times a week. My master never told me I shouldn't do it."

"That's because your master breaks rules all the time."

"That has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it."

"Whatever. I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright. I'll head back to my room as well. I'm soaking wet because of you." She giggled and walked towards the door. Barriss rolled her eyes and followed her.

"So, after poker night tonight, I was thinking we could have another slepover. What do you think?"

"I don't know. After what happened with the last one..."

"Barriss, that was an accident and it won't happen again. I know it. Come on."

"Well, I'll think about it." They made it to Ahsoka's room.

"Well, let me know when you come to a decision. I'm going to go get ready. I'll meet you in the front in twenty minutes."

"Alright." Ahsoka nodded and went in her room. Barriss walked down to her room and went in. She went to her refresher and removed her wet clothes. She turned on the shower and got in when it was warm. She rinsed out and washed her hair. As she started to wash her body, she started to think about Ahsoka again. She thought about how Ahsoka looked when she was wet. She loved her curves and small figure. She loved the way the water rolled down her smooth, auburn skin. Just thinking about this made Barriss hard. She instinctively grabbed her dick and started to slowly stroke it. She moaned at the feel of it. She picked up her pace more and more. She moaned and groaned. Her pace soon became erratic. She was close to her climax. She went as fast as she could. She screamed as she came. Her come went down the drain. She was breathing heavily from her actions. Barriss always wished that she and Ahsoka would have sex one day. She doubted that Ahsoka would want her if she knew what Barriss was. She finished washing off and got out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on a new outfit. When she was done, she left to meet with Ahsoka. She saw the young girl at her speeder. Barriss went over to her.

"Hey, Barriss. Ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Time to beat the clones at poker." They got in the speeder and left.


	6. Poker Night

Barriss and Ahsoka made it to the clone's place for poker night. They went in and they already had everything set up. Ahsoka, as usual, was getting everyone pumped up.

"Hey! Who's ready you lose some money."

"I hope you are, Commander."

"Yeah, 'cause I will win this time."

"That's what you said last week, Rexy. And Longshot I want my money you owe me from last week's game."

"You don't have to worry about that 'cause I'm gonna win it back tonight."

"Alright. Enough smack talk. Let's play some poker. Barriss is just here to watch."

"You sure you want to have your friend see you lose."

"The real question is do you want her to see you lose? Alright guys, tongiht we're doing strip poker. You know the rules, the one with the weakest cards strips and the one with the most clothes left on wins." They all sat at the table where the cards were ready and drinks were at every chair. Barriss noticed them.

"Ahsoka, I didn't know you drink."

"Only on poker night." The cards were delt out and everyone placed their bets. Ahsoka always had the same poker face. She always smirked and made herself look like she had a good hand, even when she didn't. No one knew how to read her. They never knew if she had a bad or good hand. Longshot smirked and put down his hand.

"Two pairs!" Oddball and Baxster groaned. "I win."

Before he took up the money, Ahsoka stopped his hand. "Nice hand, but it's nothing compared to this!"

She put down her hand. "Royal flush, baby!" Everyone groaned and she collected her winnings.

"Alright, Oddball. You know the rules. Armor off." Oddball stood up and removed his armor. "Okay. Next game."

The next game was delt out. Ahsoka had a bad hand, but she kept her same poker face. She never folded. She didn't want them to know she didn't have a chance of winning. She never put in anymore than a hundred credits. Baxster, Oddball, and Longshot folded. Rex, Ahsoka and Broadside stayed in. Rex looked at both his opponents.

"Well, looks like I win this round. Three of a kind." Ahsoka and Broadside groaned as Rex collected his winnings. Ahsoka had the weakest hand. "You know the rules, Commander. Take off ya top."

"You are so lucky we're actually playing this." They all started chanting.

"Top off! Top off!" She stood up and took off her shirt to reveal her pink bra. All the clones cheered. Ahsoka cheered along with them and swung her shirt in the air. Barriss tried to stay calm and keep from blushing. She was somewhat surprised at how willing Ahsoka was to take off her clothes in a room full of men. Even for a lesbian, it should be a little uncomfortable. That's something else Barriss loved about Ahsoka. She was free spirited and unafraid to take chances and have fun. Ahsoka threw her shirt somewhere and sat back down. The games went on for almost an hour. Ahsoka was left in her underwear and a bra. The others only had their boxers on.

"Alright guys. Last game. And to make things fun, which ever of you guys lose, you have to take off your boxers." Rex chuckled.

"You sure about that, Commander? I wouldn't want to tease you with my huge dick. Not that I'm going to lose."

"Oh you don't have to tease me by taking off your pants, Rex. I doubt you're that big anyway." Everyone oohed and looked at Rex.

"Okay, then. And when you lose, you have to take off you bra and underwear." She scoffed.

"That's not happening because I'm not going to lose."

"So, we have a deal?" She smirked at him.

"Sure, Rex. Whatever you say. Get ready to lose your pants."

"You should get ready to lose yours." The last handed was delt. Ahsoka knew she would win with this hand. Most of the game, she's had a royal flush or three of a kind. She would win this. No one folded during this game. Everyone put down a straight, two pair or three of a kind. When it was her turn, she smirked and put down her hand. Four aces and a king. Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Rex since he had the weakest hand.

"Well, well, Rex. Looks like I win again and you have the weakest hand. Time for your boxers to go."

"I don't believe I should show my privates in front of Commander Offee." Ahsoka turned to Barriss.

"Barriss? Do you mind if Rex humilates himself?"

"Not at all. Rules are rules, Captain." He groaned and stood up.

"Take 'em off, Rexy." Rex stood up and pulled down his boxers. Ahsoka and Barriss starred at his dick. Barriss wanted to chuckle at him. He was smaller than her. The two girls looked at each other, then back at Rex who was pulling up his boxers.

"Well, you're not as small as I thought, but you're not as big as you make yourself to be." He scoffed.

"Like you've seen other dicks."

"Hello? I'm seventeen. Of course I have."

"Really? Where have you seen other dicks?"

"I've been around and seen a lot of things. More than you are aware of."

"You saying you creep?"

"Creep? I don't creep, okay. With some missions my master and I go on, I have to use my sex appeal to get information from low lives, smugglers and bounty hunters."

"Sex appeal? You? Please." She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?"

"No. You're attractive, but you don't have much sex appeal." She smirked deviously at him.

"You just put yourself in a situation you're not getting out of."

"I'm not intimidated by you."

"Intimidation isn't what I was going for, but I think I should show you a bit of my work." All the clones knew what was about to happen. Rex had never been around when she did this to other clones and no one spoke of it. Barriss had no idea what was about to happen. Ahsoka stood up and went over to Rex. He looked up at her as she sat on his lap. She moved her hips slowly back and forth, arousing him. Rex instinctivly put his hands on her hips. She smirked as she knew it was working. When she felt his manhood poking her inner thigh, she stopped her movements and got off of Rex. His face was red with a blush. Everyone, even Barriss laughed at him. Ahsoka sat back down with a devious smirk on her lips.

"That was not funny."

"Do you now believe in my sex appeal?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's play another game. 21. Let's go." The rest of the night was full of laughs and groans. In the end, Ahsoka won all of the clones' money. "Tonight was a good night."

"Only for you, Commander."

"Yeah. You have all our money."

"Maybe next time you'll learn it's not wise to play against the poker champion. Anyway, next week will be more fun for you guys. We're playing Strip BS."

"How is playing Strip BS fun for us?"

"It doesn't involve betting. You won't lose any money on that game."

"Fair enough."

"Alright. I gotta get back to the temple. Same time next week. See ya. Come on, Barriss." She and Barriss went out to her speeder and headed back to the temple. "Tonight was so much fun."

"I can't believe you did that to Rex." She giggled.

"Rex wasn't the only one I did that to. I did it to a few other clones who doubted my sex appeal."

"And yet you're a lesbian."

"I'm also a great actor. So, what do you say to a sleepover tonight."

"After your many wins tonights, I think you deserve a little more fun tonight. Sure."

"Thanks and you don't have to worry about me tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say other times at poker night, I got just a little bit drunk."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I only had one drink. You don't have to worry about me having a hangover in the morning or me throwing up tonight."

"Alright then." They made it back to the temple. Barriss headed to her room and clean up a bit while Ahsoka went to hers to get a change of clothes. She was at Barriss' room in a few minutes. "So, what did you want to do tonight?"

"Oh I don't know maybe..." He used the Force to quickly bring over a pillow and smack Barriss in the face with it. "a pillow fight!"

"Ahsoka!"

"Oh my gosh. Did I hurt you?"

"A little but..." She summoned a pillow and hit Ahsoka back. "I'm fine now."

Ahsoka smirked and they started smacking each other with their pillows. It went on for fifteen minutes before Ahsoka ended it by knocking Barriss down and sitting on her.

"I win!"

"Alright. Alright. You win. Now get off of me." She giggled and climbed off of Barriss.

"I am winning a lot tonight. It must be my lucky night." Barriss rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. It's been a long day for me."

"Alright. I'm pretty sure my master would want me to contact him so he can tell me more about how he destroyed all the droids." Barriss nodded and went into the refresher. She had a fun night with Ahsoka. She saw another part of Ahsoka she didn't even know exsisted. Now she knows where Ahsoka gets her money from. She took off her shirt and put it in the hamper. She removed her skirt and panties and put them in as well. Ahsoka walked in unexpectedly. "Barriss, my commlink is dead. Can I..."

They both stopped. Ahsoka saw Barriss' dick. She didn't even know she had it. She looked up at Barriss whose eyes were filled with fear. "Barriss..."

Panicked, she pushed Ahsoka out of the refresher with the Force and locked the door. She was scared out of her mind. Ahsoka, the girl of her dreams, just saw her biggest secret. She knew Ahsoka would never look at her the same way again. Ahsoka fell on the floor when Barriss pushed her. She sat up and starred at the door. Barriss, her best friend and secret crush, had a dick. This is why she never did half the stuff Ahsoka did. She never went swimming, she never changed in front of other girls, she never wore a swimsuit, nothing. It was because of that. Why didn't she tell her?

**Yes, I'm going to leave ya'll hanging here. Ya'll just gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out if Ahsoka is accepting of Barriss' secret.**


	7. Barriss' Dream Come True

Barriss sat on the floor of the refresher. She was scared out of her mind. Ahsoka just saw what she's tried so hard to hide. Now Ahsoka would never love her. Ahsoka would never look at her the same way again. She started to cry. Ahsoka knocked on the door and tried to get Barriss to come out.

"Barriss. Open the door."

"No. Go away, Ahsoka."

"Barriss, I want to talk to you. Please." She heard the pleading in her voice. Barriss wrapped a towel around herself and came out.

"Now you know my secret. Are you going to laugh at me? Call me a freak?" Barriss sat on the bed. Ahsoka went over to her and stood in front of her.

"No, Barriss. I just want to talk about this. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. I didn't think you would still want to be my friend. I didn't think you'll still accept me."

"Barriss, you're my friend. I don't care what's in your pants. I don't care about that. I'm your friend because we get along well. We have a lot in common. We talk a lot. It's never been about your physical appearance, but that attracts me more to you." She looked up at her.

"What?" Ahsoka sat on Barriss' lap and kissed her. Barriss' heart pounded in her chest. Ahsoka is kissing her. She always imagined what this would feel like and now she knows. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her back. They made out for what seemed like hours. They finally broke apart to breathe. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Barriss." She always wanted to hear Ahsoka say those words. She smiled at her.

"I love you too, Ahsoka." Ahsoka slowly started to unwrap Barriss' towel.

"Barriss, you don't have to hide yourself from me. You're beautiful."

"You don't care about my..." She shook her head.

"No. I love you just that way you are." She took off her towel and looked her penis. "If you would've told me about this, this probably would've gone better. You don't have to be so embarrassed."

"It's just... It's not normal for a girl to have a penis. I felt like freak."

"You're not a freak, Barriss. You're perfect." She kissed her again and laid her down on the bed. She grabbed her breasts and started to massage them. Barriss moaned into the kiss. She reached behind Ahsoka and unzipped her dress. Ahsoka sat up and took off the dress and threw it to the floor. Barriss reached up and grabbed her breasts. Ahsoka threw her head back and moaned. Barriss reached one hand down under Ahsoka's skirt and started to rub her. Ahsoka whined and moaned. She felt her panties get wet. Barriss smirked and moved her panties to the side and inserted a finger into her. "Oh, Barriss."

She slowly pumped her finger in and out of her. Ahsoka moved her hips back and forth. Barriss sat up and added a second finger into Ahsoka's core. Ahsoka moaned louder as Barriss went faster inside her. Barriss took one of Ahsoka's breasts into her mouth and sucked on her nipple. She yelped in pleasure. Barriss wrapped her other arm around Ahsoka's waist and moved her fingers even faster inside of her. Ahsoka screamed in pleasure. "Barriss!"

She inserted a third finger and went as fast and hard as she could. Ahsoka screamed even louder. "BARRISS! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"Cum for me, Ahsoka." Unable to hold on much longer, she released a loud scream as she came. Barriss pulled her fingers out and licked them clean. "You taste amazing, Ahsoka."

She smiled and pushed Barriss back down. She moved down and leveled herself with Barriss' dick which was hard now. She grabbed the base of her dick and took it in her mouth. Barriss' eyes rolled back and she moaned. Ahsoka slowly bobbed her head, sucking lightly on her dick. Barriss put her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka bobbed her head faster and sucked harder. "Oh Force!"

Barriss lifted her hips to get herself deeper in Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka sucked as hard as she could as went as fast as she could. "OH FORCE! AHSOKA! I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Ahsoka continued her actions as fast and as hard as she could. Barriss screamed as she came into Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka let her cum collect in her mouth. When Barriss was done, Ahsoka swallowed. "You taste good yourself, Barriss."

Ahsoka came back up and kissed Barriss. Barriss suddenly flipped them over so that she was on top. She pulled down Ahsoka's skirt and panties. She gasped as she saw her in her naked glory.

"You're so beautiful, Ahsoka." Ahsoka blushed and Barriss smiled at her. She positioned herself at Ahsoka's entrance. Her smile faded as she knew what was about to come. "Ahsoka, this is going to hurt."

"I know. I trust you, Barriss. Do it." She nodded and slowly started to enter her. They both moaned. Barriss was taken by her hot and tight walls. She stopped when she felt Ahsoka's barrier. She looked at her for approval. Ahsoka nodded. Barriss pulled out and thrust back into her, breaking her barrier. Ahsoka released a small scream of pain. Barriss didn't move. She waited her Ahsoka to recover. She tried to keep from thrusting mercilessly into her. She felt like she was going to explode from her warmth. Ahsoka took a few deep breaths, then nodded, telling Barriss she was ready. Barriss pulled out and pushed back into Ahsoka slowly. "Barriss. Move faster."

Barriss thrusted faster into her. They both moaned and whined in pleasure. Barriss moved a little faster and harder. Ahsoka's back arched and she moaned louder. Every thrust made Barriss feel she was going to explode. Ahsoka urged her to go faster and harder. She complied and went at a fast pace, pounding into her. They were both screaming and panting like crazy. "OH FUCK! AHSOKA!"

"BARRISS! OH SHIT!" Barriss was close to her climax, but she wanted Ahsoka to cum first. She pounded mercilessly into her. Ahsoka screamed louder and louder until she finally came. "BARRISS!"

After a few more hard thrusts, she came as well, shooting her seed deep inside her. "AHSOKA!"

She collapsed next to Ahsoka. They were both breathing heavily. Ahsoka turned to Barriss. "That was... amazing, Barriss."

"It was. I never knew it would feel this great."

"I'm glad it did. I love you, Barriss."

"I love you too, Barriss." They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Return of the Masters

Barriss woke up the next morning from what she thought was a dream. She looked next to her and saw Ahsoka asleep and naked. Barriss then realized it wasn't a dream. It actually happened. She was finally with Ahsoka. Ahsoka accepted her even though she was different. Ahsoka loved her and she loved Ahsoka. She traced Ahsoka's facial markings lightly enough not to wake her up. She loved how silky smooth her skin was, how her orange skin complements her full gray lips. She was so in love with this girl. She never wanted to lose her. She would do anything to keep her happy and keep her. Ahsoka slowly woke up and focused her eyes on Barriss and smiled at her.

"Good morning, Barriss."

"Good morning, Ahsoka." Barriss kissed her forehead. Ahsoka climbed on top of Barriss and kissed her on the lips. Barriss kissed her back passionately. Their tongues wrestled each other for dominance. Ahsoka pinned down Barriss' tongue and explored her mouth, enjoying the taste of her. Barriss reached down and groped Ahsoka's ass. Ahsoka moaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Barriss smirked and thrusted up into her. She squealed in surprise and pleasure. She smiled down at Barriss. "Barriss, I know how much you want to go again, but we can't. Our masters are coming back today and I have to get me and my master's room together."

"Okay. I understand."

"But, if you want to try something interesting, I do need to take a shower before I go. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course I would." Ahsoka smirked and got off Barriss. Barriss followed her young lover to the refresher. Ahsoka turned on the shower. When the water got warm, she got in, Barriss not that far behind her. Once they were in the shower, they started to kiss. Barriss put one hand on Ahsoka's breast and the other slid down to her center. She slowly massaged her breast while rubbing her clit. Ahsoka moaned and whimpered into the kiss. Barriss slid one finger inside Ahsoka. She pulled away from the kiss and moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka lifted her leg and wrapped it around Barriss' waist as she kissed her neck. Barriss moaned and inserted another finger as she moved faster.

"Oh! Barriss!" Right before she came, Barriss pulled her fingers out. Before Ahsoka could protest, Barriss pinned Ahsoka against the shower wall. She kissed and licked her montral as she thrusted herself into her. Ahsoka cried out in pure pleasure. They would definately have to do this again. Barriss went faster and harder. Ahsoka screamed. Her voice echoed through the small room. Barriss groped Ahsoka's perky breasts and sucked lightly on her montral. Ahsoka was in heaven. This was the greatest thing she's ever felt. "Barriss!"

"Ahsoka!" Both girls' moans and screams were bouncing around the room. Ahsoka felt her climax coming quickly. Barriss could tell by the tightening of her walls. She grabbed her hips and thrusted mercilessly into her. Ahsoka screamed as loud as she could. Only Barriss could do this to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs as she came.

"BARRISS!" After a few more thrusts, Barriss screamed as she came as well.

"AHSOKA!" Both girls were breathing heavily. Barriss pulled out of Ahsoka. Ahsoka turned and kissed her again. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"That was great, Barriss."

"I know. It was amazing."

"Yeah. Now, we should actually take a shower. I'll wash you if you wash me."

"My pleasure. I wash you first wash." Barriss grabbed the shower gel and squeezed some in her hand. She then rubbed it on Ahsoka's wet body. She took this opportunity to examine her lover. She had big breasts that were almost the size of hers. She had curves in all the right places. She ran her hands lightly over her montrals and down her soft neck. She massaged her breasts, causing Ahsoka to softly moan. She moved her hands down her torso and around her her ass. Ahsoka's always had a great figure and her ass added to it greatly. It was just the right size for Barriss. Everything about this girl was perfect. She didn't have a single flaw. Shw watched as the water washed the soapy suds off her body. Just seeing Ahsoka this way turned her on. She blushed as she noticed Ahsoka noticing her erection. She turned and tried to hide it.

"Barriss, you don't have to hide yourself from me. We're together now. You have nothing to hide or be ashamed off." She turned Barriss back to face her. "Now, let me help you with that."

She got on her knees and took Barriss' penis in her hand. She licked up and down her shaft. Barriss moaned in pleasure. Ahsoka took the tip in her mouth, then the rest of it. She slowly sucked and bobbed her head. Barriss' eyes rolled back and she moaned and groaned. She sucked harder and faster. Barriss placed her hand on the back of Ahsoka's head. Ahsoka sucked even harder, then stuck a finger inside her. Barriss felt she was going to explode. With Ahsoka sucking her dick and fingering her pussy, she couldn't hold on much longer. Ahsoka added another finger and pumped them faster while sucking harder. Barriss screamed as she came in Ahsoka's mouth. Ahsoka swallowed every drop of it. She stood up and kissed her.

"I love you, Barriss."

"I love you too, Ahsoka."

"Now, it's my turn to wash you." Ahsoka took the shower gel and washed off Barriss. She started at her breasts, massaging them gently. She ran her hands down her torso and around her ass. She came back up and washed off her shoulders. Ahsoka didn't see why Barriss was so ashamed. She was beautiful just the way she was. Ahsoka was lucky to have Barriss and Barriss was lucky to have her. Most people would judge her and insult her, but Ahsoka never would. Ahsoka can look past her physical features and see the real her. Barriss didn't think much of herself, but Ahsoka was different. She just has to realize that. When they were both done, they got out the shower and wrapped themselves in towels. They dried each other off and put their clothes back on.

"Well, I guess you have to go."

"Well, I could stay. Someone has to do your hair." They sat on Barriss' bed. Ahsoka sat behind Barriss and started to comb out the tangles in her hair. Ahsoka sensed something was wrong. "Barriss, you feeling okay? You seem troubled."

"It's...nothing. It's nothing."

"Barriss, you can talk to me. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about...How things change now that someone knows my secret. Not even my master knows about this."

"Then tell her."

"I can't. I know my master won't judge me about it, but telling her about will be akward. Plus, what about me being lesbian? She'll probably feel uncomfortable around her own Padawan."

"Barriss, do you really believe that Master Luminara will see you as anything else besides her Padawan? If you tell her, you two will have more of an understanding. If I'm able to accept you, she will too."

"But you're my girlfriend. She's my master. That's a huge difference."

"Listen to me, baby. Your master will understand your situation. She won't judge and she won't intimidate you. The only thing that will change is you'll be able to change in front of her." Barriss lightly chuckled. Ahsoka always knew how to take a serious situation and get a little humor out of it. "If you tell her, you'll be more relieved. I'll help you tell her."

"No. I don't want her to suspect anything between us. We both know how strict she is about the Code."

"I don't care. You're already uncomfortable about telling her. I'll be there to help you through it. She won't figure us out."

"I hope you're right." Ahsoka smiled.

"And as for your hair, I'm thinking pigtails."

"No. You are not putting pigtails in my hair."

"Ponytail?"

"No. I keep my hair down."

"Which is why we should do something with it."

"I like it the way it is."

"Barriss."

"Ahsoka." Luminara walked in before the two got into a "serious" argument.

"Hello, Barriss. Hello, Ahsoka." They both got up and bowed to her.

"Hello, Master Luminara." Barriss took her bag.

"It's a pleasure to have you back. Was your mission successful?"

"Yes, but young Skywalker took his celebration a bit further than neccessary." Ahsoka chuckled.

"That's my master."

"It's a wonder how you put up with him."

"I have my ways."

"So, what have you two been up to while I was away?" The two girls looked at each other with smirks.

"Nothing, Master."

"Hmm. I see. If you do not mind, it was a long trip back with Skywalker. I believe I shall get some rest." Ahsoka gestured something to Barriss, telling her now was the time.

"Actually, Master. There is something I must tell you." Luminara sat on her bed.

"What is it, Barriss?" Barriss looked Ahsoka for comfort. She nodded once and Barriss turned back to her master.

"There is something that I've been keeping from you. From everyone, actually."

"Does it involve breaking the Code?"

"No. Of course not. It's a...condition of mine. Ahsoka recently found out about this and I feel that you should finally know."

"Barriss, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." Seeing Barriss was still hesitant, Ahsoka decided to help her.

"She's trying to say that she's an hermaphrodite." Luminara's eyes went wide and turned to her Padawan.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, Master. It is."

"Why have you never spoken of it before?"

"Because I was afraid of how you would react. For so long, I was ashamed of myself and felt no one would accept me as I was. After Ahsoka found out, I now know that if she can accept me, then maybe you could as well." Luminara stood up.

"Barriss, you never have to be ashamed of what you are. You shouldn't worry about what people think of you. I will never shun you because of your physical attributes. You were born this way and there's nothing you can do to change it and you shouldn't want to change it. You have always been unique in more than one way. This is just another way you are. Be proud of it, not ashamed."

"Thank you, Master. I never thought of it that way."

"I am not saying you should let everyone know about this, but if they do find out, do not be ashamed of it. Acknowledge that you are different and unique and that separates you from others."

"I understand, my master."

"Good."

"We will leave you to rest now. I shall see you later on."

"Yes, you will." They bowed and left. Ahsoka turned to Barriss.

"See, Barriss? She still accepts you. She's not freaked out or anything. Don't you feel more relieved now that your master knows?"

"I do. Thank you, Ahsoka. You truly are the best girlfriend ever." She smiled.

"I know. You can thank me later. Now, let's go get some breakfast."

"What about your master?"

"He's already in the room and I do not feel like hearing him celebrate about his victory. I just want to have a nice breakfast with my new girlfriend." They smiled at each other and went to the cafeteria.

After they ate breakfast, they headed to Ahsoka's room. She figured she would have to see her master sooner or later.

"Ahsoka?"

"Yeah?"

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Does your master know about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know that you're a lesbian?" She hesitated.

"Well...not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, once when he was talking about me not being able to have a boyfriend, I told him that I was kinda confused on my sexuality. At the time, it was true. Over time, I figured it out. The subject never came up again, so I didn't worry about telling him."

"Shouldn't you tell him now?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. Where's the Ahsoka I saw an hour ago with my master? You can tell your master and not be judged or intimidated?"

"That's your master. My master is completely different. I can tell you this now. If I tell him, this is going to happen: he's going to laugh for about five mintues, then he's going to ask me if I'm serious, when I tell him 'yes', he's going to be freaked out and turned on at the same time."

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating that?"

"No. That's was what he said. He said if I ever came to him and told him I was lesbian, that would happen."

"He's probably kidding. He's your master. He's not that immature."

"You'd be surprised." They made it to her room and walked in. They saw Anakin unpacking his things. He turned and smiled at them.

"Ahsoka! I'm back!"

"I see you are."

"I have so much to tell you about the mission!"

"I bet you do." He then notices Barriss.

"Oh. Hey there, Barriss. Didn't see you there."

"It's alright. I believe you and Ahsoka should have some time together since you've been away for so long." Ahsoka glared at her. She smirked and left.

"So, what's been going on, Snips? Did you get into any trouble while I was gone?"

"Nope."

"Really? Because Rex contacted me last night. Something about you giving him a boner?"

"Oh, that. Funny story."

"Ahsoka, what did you do?"

"Okay. This is what happened. It was poker night. I won most of the hands, as usual. Somewhere towards the end of the game, we somehow started talking about me. Then it shifted to my sex appeal. Rex questioned it and I had to prove a point. It was his own fault really."

"Ahsoka, how many times do I have to tell you not to seduce the clones?"

"I find it fun. It's funny because they know they can't have me. And it makes everyone else laugh."

"I've never met a seventeen year old that was as much trouble as you are."

"Did you not meet yourself when you were my age?"

"Very funny, Snips."

"Thanks, Skyguy."

"Haven't you grown tired of calling me 'Skyguy?'"

"Haven't you grown tired of calling me 'Snips?'"

"No."

"Then no." He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, this has by far been my biggest victory. It calls for celebration."

"Master, no one else is going to want to celebrate your victory."

"I know. That's why it's just going to be you and me. We are going out for drinks."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Snips, I know you drink at poker night. I've seen you comepletely drunk. You're just lucky you didn't screw anybody. Bad way to lose your virginity." She lightly chuckled at the fact that she already lost her virginity last night. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about something the clones told me. So, you were saying."

"You and I are going to a bar tonight. I'll buy your drinks. What do you say?"

"Well, I guess a few drinks couldn't hurt."

"Great. Meet me in the hangar, tonight at eight."

"I'll be there."


	9. One Crazy Night

Later on that night, Barriss was in Ahsoka's room while Ahsoka was getting ready to go out with Anakin for his celebration. She wore a short black dress with high heels. Barriss was a bit skeptical about it.

"Ahsoka, are you sure you should go out with your master dressed like that?" Ahsoka turned to her.

"Barriss, this is how you get guys to buy you drinks."

"I thought your master was going to buy your drinks."

"Yeah, but if I get other guys to buy me drinks too, he won't have to spend as much on me."

"I still don't like this. What if you get drunk?"

"What if I get drunk? I've been drunk before. Nothing bad's happened."

"But what if you get drunk and you accidently tell your master about us?"

"Barriss, that what we call 'Verbal Diaherra' and I've never had that. I keep my secrets, even when drunk. I can assure you that I won't let my master know about you and I. Besides, one of us have to stay sober enough to drive back. If something goes wrong with that plan, I'll contact you. Everything will be fine. Now, I gotta go." She kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later, Ahsoka." She smiled at her and left. She met up with Anakin in the hangar. He raised an eyebrow at her dress.

"Interesting pick of clothing."

"Yeah, I guess. I was going to wear the red one, but I thought a change would be better. So I went with this black one."

"I mean with that, guys will be all over you."

"That's the point. Teasing them. They can look, but can't touch."

"You're too cocky, Ahsoka."

"Nothing I haven't gotten from you." She got in the speeder. Anakin rolled his eyes and got in the driver's seat. They headed to his regular club and bar and they got there a few minutes later. They walked in and sat at the bar. The bartender came up to them. It was a blue Twilek woman. She smiled at Anakin.

"Here there, Anakin. Long time, no see. Where have you been?"

"Fighting in the war and I need a drink."

"You want the usual?"

"Yeah. And what would you like, Snips?"

"I'll have a Tila Tequila special on the rocks."

"This girl knows her stuff. I'll be right back with your drinks." Anakin turned to his Padawan.

"Well, well, well, Snips. You must drink more than I thought."

"I've picked up on it over the years. This war stresses me out just like it does you. Meditating doesn't always work for me. I found another outlet with drinking. I would've done smoking, but could kill me too easily."

"Drinking can kill you too."

"But it does cause as much damage. I know my stuff."

"I give you too much freedom." She smiled deviously at him as the bartender came back.

"Here are your drinks. Anything else?"

"No right now. Thanks." She nodded and went to someone else. They picked up their drinks.

"To you, Master. Your victory helps us all." They took a drink and put them down. An upbeat song came on. "I love this song. You wanna dance, Master?"

"No. Not really."

"Come on, Master. Have some fun on your night."

"Well, okay." They got up and moved to the dancefloor. Anakin barely danced. He was focused on Ahsoka dancing. The way she moved her body was almost like a sin. Her body moved with the music. She got closer to him and her butt grinded against his body. It was like she was trying to seduce him. He put his hands on her hips and danced along with her. She didn't think much of it. She figured it was okay since they were just dancing. Anakin had the sudden urge to kiss her and take her. The temptation was killing him. Luckily for him, the song ended and they went back to their drinks.

"That was fun!"

"Yeah. Fun."

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you enjoy dancing?"

"Yeah. Of course I did. It strangly tired me out a bit."

"Well, drink up. You'll have much more energy then."

"HEY!" Everyone was silent from the sudden outburst of someone who just walked in the club. "WHO WANTS TO GO HEAD-TO-HEAD WITH ME IN A DRINKING CONTEST?"

"This guy again?" Ahsoka was puzzled.

"Who's that?"

"His name's Miko. Every night, he comes here to find someone to face him in a drinking contest. Everyone tried. Everyone failed. He's won every challenge."

"Maybe I can change that."

"No, Ahsoka. You are not doing that. You can't take him."

"I bet I could." She turned towards him as he came to the bar. "I'll accept your challenge, Miko."

"You? Ha! You're an adorable girl. You can't beat me. I'll save you the humilation."

"More like saving yourself the humiliation." Everyone oooed. "What's wrong? Afraid I'll actually win?"

"I ain't afraid of nothing. Get the table set!" Everyone made a circle in the middle of the dancefloor as two men brought a table and placed it there. Miko and Ahsoka made their way to the table and sat across from each other. "You goin' down, Lil Mama. Ain't nobody beat me in drinking."

"Then I'll be the first." The bartender brought a pitcher of beer and two shot glasses to the table. She poured both shots. Miko took the first drink. Ahsoka smirked deviously. Anakin knew she was going to do something unexpected. She drank her shot, then took the pitcher and drank it all. Everyone cheered. She slammed down the pitcher and crossed her arms over her chest with her smirk. A whole pitcher and she wasn't the least bit tipsy. "Is that all you got?"

"Alright. I'll admit it. You're bold, but you still won't beat me. I've challenged guys that did the same as you. Bring out the kegs!" He turned back to her. "This will determine the winner. Hope you're ready to lose, Lil Mama."

"Bring it." Two men brought out two huge kegs with tubes filled with beer. Two other men brought over another table.

"The first one to stop drinking loses. You wanna back out now, Lil Mama?"

"Since you keep calling me that, hell no. Get ready to lose." They both laid on the tables while people in the crowd held the kegs up. Ahsoka and Miko put the tubes in their mouths. The bartender stood by them.

"Ready, set, go!" The beer was released and they both started drinking. Everyone was chanting them on. They drank and drank and drank with no signs of giving up. Miko got worried as he started to get dizzy. Ahsoka felt herself getting very tispy, but she refused to stop. Anakin didn't know how much more she could take. He didn't know her limitations of drinking. The bartender stood next to him. "That girl of yours can certainly put it away. She might actually beat him."

"Yeah. She just might." They were both almost out of beer. The bartender added more beer to the kegs. Ahsoka was putting it away while Miko was about to bring his back up. When he started seeing everything in red, he stopped. Ahsoka kept going and drained her keg. Everyone screamed and cheered.

"WE HAVE A NEW DRINKING CHAMPOIN!" Ahsoka raised her arms and screamed. Everyone screamed with her. She turned to Miko.

"Well, it looks like you beat me, Lil Mama. You were a worthy opponent."

"You're fucking right I was! I am the drinking champion and I'm drunk as hell." Anakin came up to her.

"Alright, Ahsoka. I think we should go."

"Go? What the fuck we leaving for? I just won the fucking challenge."

"Ahsoka, stop saying that. We're leaving."

"Fine. We'll go. Carry me. I can't feel my legs. They're still there, right?" He picked her up bridal style.

"Yes, Ahsoka. You're legs are still there." He carried her to the speeder and laid her in the back. "I am never taking you to drink again."

He took off and flew back to the temple. Ahsoka was giggling and laughing at nothing. She saw three Anakins. She thought of something and giggled as quietly as she could.

"Master. Master."

"What, Ahsoka?"

"Look."

"No."

"Look." He looked back at her and she pulled her boobs out. He quickly turned back around and Ahsoka laughed at him.

"That's not funny, Ahsoka."

"That was fucking hilarious. You should've seen your face. It was priceless." They got to the temple and landed in the hangar. Anakin got out and went to the backseat to see that Ahsoka still had her boobs out. He pulled her dress back up, tempting not to touch her breasts. He picked her up and carried her inside. "Holy crap! Where are we?"

"We're in the temple, Ahsoka."

"What temple?"

"The Jedi Temple."

"There's a temple for Jedi? Someone should let them know that."

"They do know. You're a Jedi too."

"I am? Since when?"

"Since you were three."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. I'm serious. You're a Jedi."

"Sweet." He carried her back to their room and laid her on her bed. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist so he couldn't move.

"Let go."

"No."

"Ahsoka, let me go."

"Not until we have sex." His eyes went wide. Did she really just say that?

"No, Ahsoka. We're not having sex."

"Why not? Don't you find me attractive?"

"Yes, Ahsoka. You're very attractive, but I'm not doing this." There was a knock at the door. Anakin cursed in his mind. "Who is it?"

"It's Barriss. May I come in?" Barriss! Barriss could help with this.

"Yes. Please." She came in and gasped at her sights. "Help me. She wants me to have sex with her."

"Ahsoka! I told you not to get drunk tonight." Ahsoka looked at the girl with a drunk smile.

"Hey, Barriss baby. When did you get here?" Barriss went over to them and pulled her legs from Anakin's waist. He got up and stood next to Barriss. She turned to him.

"What happened? How did she get this drunk?"

"A guy came in the bar and challenged anyone to beat him in a drinking contest. Ahsoka took the challenge and won. Tried to talk her out of it, but she was too stubborn."

"That's Ahsoka alright. Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, but she's going to have a huge hangover in the morning. It won't be pretty."

"I wouldn't imagine it would. So, I guess you have it from here. I'll be going."

"No. I need you to stay in case she tries to have sex with me again. Just until she falls asleep. I was already tempted to earlier and I don't want to cave."

"Okay. I'll stay."

"Just make sure she doesn't try to do anything crazy." Barriss sat on the edge of Ahsoka's bed.

"I'll try." Ahsoka looked up at her.

"Hey, Barriss."

"Yes, Ahsoka."

"I love you." Barriss was afraif Anakin would take it the wrong way. Barriss knew that some drunk people say they love everyone, but she knew what Ahsoka meant. She decided to go along with it, hoping it wouldn't turn into anything else.

"I love you too, Ahsoka. Try to go to sleep."

"You're so pretty, Barriss."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. So are you."

"No. I mean you're pretty pretty."

"Okay, Ahsoka. Get some sleep." Anakin went over to them.

"I got an idea to put her to sleep." He kneeled down to her. She absently smiled at him.

"Hey, Master." He used the Force to put her to sleep. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Barriss turned to him.

"How did you do that? I thought the Force only works on the weak minded."

"It does. When a person is drunk, their mind is at its weakest. Makes them easy to malipulate."

"Well, looks like she'll be out for the night. I shall return to my room. Goodnight, Master Skywalker."

"Goodnight, Barriss." She bowed and left. She worried about Ahsoka and how she would be in the morning. She was in for a mess tomorrow.


	10. The Hangover

Ahsoka woke up the next morning with a huge pounding in her head. She slowly sat up and rubbed her head. Last night was a blur to her. All she remembered was going out with Anakin and having one drink. She couldn't remember anything else. Anakin came up to her with a glass of water and a pill.

"Morning, Snips." She groaned.

"Please. Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling. Here." He handed her the glass. "This will help."

"What's that?"

"It's an Asprin. I'll help with your headache." She took the pill and swallowed it.

"What happened last night? I only remember having one drink."

"You had more than one drink. You had a drinking contest with a guy in the bar."

"Did I win?" He lightly chuckled.

"Yes, you won."

"So, what happened?" She took another sip of water.

"Well, you flashed your boobs at me and tried to have sex with me." She choked a bit on her water.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry about that. Guess I was too drunk to know I'm not interested in your kind."

"What do you mean my kind? You don't like humans?"

"No, not like that, Master. What I meant was I'm gay."

"You're gay? Seriously?"

"Yep. So, are you going to laugh and act weird around me?"

"No, I just said that to mess with you. I'm not going to make fun of you because you're gay. I don't care what you are. You're still me Padawan and closet friend. I accept you for who you are. Things aren't going to change between us."

"Good."

"Although, strangly, you being gay is a turn on." She shoved him.

"Master." He chuckled.

"I just meant that seeing you make out with another girl would be awesome to see."

"You're gross."

"No, I'm a guy. Guys find lesbians a huge turn on."

"Why?"

"It's two girls together. How is that not a turn on?"

"Okay. This is really weird talking to you about. I'm going to go back to sleep. I still have a huge headache and you're not making it better."

"Alright. Get some rest. I have to go run some errands. I'll have Barriss check on you in a few hours." She nodded and laid back down. She easily fell back asleep.

Barriss woke up the next morning thinking about Ahsoka. She was worried about her. She seemed really bad last night. After she got dressed, Barriss went to check on Ahsoka. She met up with Anakin in the hall.

"Master Skywalker, how is Ahsoka doing?"

"She's fine. She took an Asprin this morning and went back to sleep. I have to run a few errands today and I need you to check on her in a few hours when she wakes up. Make sure she's okay."

"Yes, Master."

"Thanks. I gotta go. I'll see you later." He left and Barriss headed for Ahsoka's room. She walked in and saw Ahsoka asleep on her bed. Barriss went over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. She lightly stroked Ahsoka's montrals. She warned Ahsoka about this, but she's too stubborn to listen. Strangly, that was something Barriss loved about Ahsoka. She's stubborn, but that makes her head strong. She's a great girl and Barriss is lucky to have her. She got up and left her sleep.

**Later That Night**

Ahsoka was finally awake and didn't have a migrane anymore. Anakin and Barriss decided now was the time to confront her about her drinking.

"Master. Barriss. What is this about?"

"Ahsoka, your drinking problem is out of control."

"I don't have a drinking problem, Master. You know that. You're letting one bad drinking night and even worse hangover get in the way of your judgment."

"No, Ahsoka. Master Skywalker is right. You shouldn'y be drinking at all. You're underaged and it's illegal for you to drink in the first place."

"Guys, listen to me. I don't have a drinking problem. I don't drink all the time."

"Yeah, but when you do, it's a complete disaster. I've' seen you at your worst and it's not pretty. I think you should stop drinking."

"That's not going to happen. I'm not going to stop drinking because you guys think it's out of control for me. I don't drink that often."

"That's only now. If you keep this up, you'll start drinking more and more and then you'll become addicted to it. You have to stop this now."

"Please, Ahsoka. For our sake, stop this foolishness." She stood up.

"Foolishness? What I'm doing is foolish? You two are accusing me of being a drunk already. I'm not even close. I don't drink everyday. I drink a few times. When I do, I know my limitations."

"But when you're being challenged, you don't know how to say no. Ahsoka, we're just worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I'm fine." She left. Anakin and Barriss sighed.

"What are we going to do, Master? Ahsoka's too stubborn to listen to us."

"Maybe one of us should talk to her one-on-one. Maybe then she'll get the point and consider stopping."

"I'll talk to her."

"Alright." Barriss left and went looking for Ahsoka. She sensed that she was on the roof. She went up to the roof and saw Ahsoka standing on the roof, looking ver the city.

"What, Barriss?"

"Ahsoka, can we talk?" Ahsoka looked over her shoulder.

"If it's about my drinking, then no."

"Ahsoka, please." She relented and turned to her.

"Fine. Talk."

"I know you won't listen to reason. You're too proud. I know you don't want to stop drinking and I don't want to force you to, but I worry about you all the time."

"Why?"

"Because I know how adventurous you are and I never know what you're going to get yourself into. Everyday, I worry about losing you. I don't want to lose you, Ahsoka. You've always been my best friend and now you're my girlfriend. I worry about you more. I love you and I couldn't bare to lose you." Ahsoka walked over to her.

"Barriss, I never knew you felt that way. You've never mentioned it."

"I didn't want you to think I was weak."

"Barriss, I've never thought you were weak and I never will. You are very strong and you'll never lose me. If it means so much to you, I'll try to stop."

"Thank you."

"Anything to make my girlfriend happy."

"Speaking of. My master is out today and my room is free." Ahsoka smirked.

"I like the way you think." They left the roof and headed to Barriss' room. Once they were inside, they kissed each other passinately. They quickly started to shed their clothes. When they were in their underwear, they laid on the bed and kissed. Ahsoka slipped her hand in Barriss' panties and stroked her hardened member. Barriss groaned against the kiss. She moved faster and faster. Barriss pulled away to scream out. Right before she came, Ahsoka stopped. Barriss pulled off her panties and Ahsoka's. She thrusted hard into Ahsoka's tiny pussy. Ahsoka screamed in pleasure. "Barriss!"

She thrusted faster and harder into her. They were both crying out in pleasure. Ahsoka begged Barriss to go faster and harder. She complied and went as hard and fast as she could. They were both close to their climaxes. Barriss pounded even harder into Ahsoka. Ahsoka screamed as she came. After a few more hard thrusts, Barriss came with her. She collapsed on the bed next to her. They were both breathing heavily.

"Barriss?"

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

"You know I was serious about drinking. I will actually try to stop. For you."

"I know. I will help you in any way I can."

"I know you will. I love you."

"I love you too."


	11. Shocking Surprise

A month has gone by and Ahsoka's been almost four weeks clean. She stuck to her promise and tried to stop drinking for Barriss' sake. Besides, Ahsoka's been feeling uneasy and a bit sick. Sometimes, she couldn't even stand without being hit by a wave of nausea or getting dizzy. She didn't know what was wrong with her. She decided to get checked out in the medical wing. The medical droid took a blood sample and ran some tests on it. Ahsoka was waiting on the hospital bed when Anakin came in.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Why are you here?"

"I've been feeling sick for a while. Probably a bug or something. I decided to get it checked out."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out about it. You always do."

"Well, that's not going to make me any less worried about you."

"I know. Nothing will make you less worried about me." He rolled his eyes. The droid came back.

"I have you results."

"Good. What's going on with me?"

"Your vitals are normal and every test but the pregnancy one came back negative."

"Well, that's...Wait. What test?"

"The pregnancy test came back positive. It appears that you are two weeks pregnant." Anakin's eyes went wide.

"Ahsoka!"

"No, that can't be right. Are you sure that was my test?"

"Yes. I double checked it. You are pregnant."

"But that's impossible. There's no way I..." Ahsoka realization sunk in. "I gotta go."

"Ahsoka, wait..." Ahsoka jumped out the bed and ran to Barriss' quarters. She opened and shut the door, locking it. Barriss looked at her confused and worried. She went over to her.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? You act like you've seen a ghost."

"Barriss, answer me something."

"What?"

"Is it possible for hermaphrodites to reproduce?"

"Of course."

"Oh my gosh. This is bad. This is really bad."

"Ahsoka, what are you talking about?"

"I'm pregnant, Barriss." Barriss' eyes went wide.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant. I'm three weeks along."

"Oh my Force. This is bad."

"What are we going to do? If I tell the Council I'm pregnant, they'll kick me out of the Order. It'll be more confusing when they find out you're the one that got me pregnant. Barriss, I am so scared. What are we going to do?"

"Ahsoka, calm down. We'll get through this. Who else knows?"

"My master was there when the droid told me. He knows."

"Is there a chance he'll tell the Council?"

"I don't know. You never know with my master. I don't know what he'll do."

"Well, we'll both talk to him about it. What did you tell him about it?"

"Nothing. After I found out, I came to find you."

"Okay. We'll go find your master and explain to him what happened. Who knows? Maybe he'll understand."

**Anakin's Quarters**

"What the hell is this?" They explained the situation to Anakin and he was confused and furious. "Explain to me again."

"Barriss is a hermaphrodite, we got together, had sex a few times, and that's how I got pregnant."

"And you two didn't think to use protection?"

"I never thought it would end up like this. I didn't think we had to."

"Barriss, you're very smart. Why didn't you think this would happen?"

"I don't know. I never intended for this to happen. Ahsoka and I love each other and we didn't care at the time. We just wanted to be together and we still do." Anakin sighed.

"How do you plan on go through this? Eventually, the Council will find out and you both will be in big trouble."

"We don't know what to do yet. We were hoping you could help us. You're the only one that knows and as far as I'm concerned, you're the only one we can trust."

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Help us hide this for as long as we can. When the time comes, we'll tell the Council and you don't have to help anymore. Please. We can't do this alone."

"Alright. I'll help you, but you can't hide this forever."

"We don't plan to. Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Ahsoka."

**Later that Day**

Ahsoka went to her usual spot on the roof to think. She was pregnant. She and Barriss were going to be mothers. It sounded strange. Two women having a baby together. It was odd and very unusual. Part of Ahsoka didn't care. She loves Barriss and she was happy to have her baby. She wondered what the baby would look like. Would it have montrals like her or purple hair like Barriss? Will it have orange skin or green skin? Will it be more like Ahsoka or Barriss? She had so many questions about it. She wasn't worried about how they would take care of it. She cared more about the baby itself. Will it be a boy or a girl? She couldn't wait for it to be born. Barriss came up on the roof.

"Ahsoka? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought you would be worried about the baby."

"No. I was just thinking about how the baby would be. What it would look like. Which one of us it would look more like. I'm actually looking forward to be a mother. It's strange because just a few hours ago, I was worried about it. Now, I just want it to be here already. Barriss, do you want this baby?"

"Of course I do. It's my child and you're the mother. Why wouldn't I want it? It's only a few weeks old and I love it as much as I love you. This child is a gift to us from the Force. Nothing is going to make me want or love this baby any less."

"I'm glad you feel that way. How are we going to take care of this baby, anyway? When the Council finds out, they may expell us from the Order or try to take the baby away from us."

"Ahsoka, I've thinking about that and I think I may have a conculsion for that."

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"What if we...left the temple?" Ahsoka was surprised. Barriss devoted her life to being a Jedi.

"Barriss, you would give up being a Jedi to be with me and the baby? Your whole life has been for the Jedi."

"There's nothing more important to me right now than you and our baby. I'll do anything for us to stay together a be a family. I love you and I want us to be together." Ahsoka hugged Barriss.

"I love you too, Barriss."

**Yes, Ahsoka is pregnant. And Barriss is the mother. That does sound weird. It was an idea from alienvspredator5. Please review.**


	12. Changes

A week has gone by since Ahsoka and Barriss found out about their future child. They finally came to the decision to tell the Council about it. They figured the sooner they knew, the sooner they make their final decision on what to do. They narrowed down what they would do depending on the Council's reaction.

"Padawan Tano, Padawan Offee. You requested to see us."

"Yes, Masters. Ahsoka and I have some news to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Ahsoka is pregnant."

"It's true."

"This is reckless of you, Padawan Tano. Who is the father?" Ahsoka and Barriss looked to each other.

"That's the thing. There is no father."

"There is no father or you do not want to say who it is?"

"There is no father. No man got me pregnant." The Council members were confused by this.

"I am the one that got Ahsoka pregnant. I'm a hermaphrodite." The Council members exchanged a few looks.

"Barriss, why have you not informed us of this before?"

"No one knew of this. Ahsoka recently found out and so has my master. I've kept this a secret because I didn't feel that others needed to know about it."

"Either way, you knew you were breaking the Code by being together."

"Discuss this, the Council will. A punishment, there will be. Dismissed, you are." They bowed and left. They headed back to Bariss' room. Ahsoka was anxious, but Barriss was completely calm. It annoyed Ahsoka.

"How could you be calm at a time like this?"

"Ahsoka, no matter what the Council's decision is, I'm keeping true to my word. If they try to separate us, we'll leave the temple. If not, we'll make the best of our relationship and the baby. Nothing will ever tear us apart."

"I wonder how my master will react when he finds out about this." There was a pounding on the door. They both knew it was him.

"I guess it's time to find out." Barriss got up and opened the door.

"I need to have a word with both of you."

"Of course." He came in and locked the door. He saw Ahsoka sitting on the bed with her knees in her chest.

"Ahsoka, why the hell didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I knew you would freak out."

"Of course I would freak out! You're pregnant!" He turned to Barriss. "And you! You know better! You always follow the rules! You've never broken the Code!"

"Well, I guess I didn't care about the Code or the Jedi. Love has no rules or boundaries. I love Ahsoka and she loves me. We never once worried about the consequences of love. We knew what we wanted and that's what we have. We have each other. And this baby doesn't change anything. No matter what happens, I will always be there for both Ahsoka and the baby. I will love it, cherish it, raise it. I will do everything for it. Nothing, not even the Jedi will keep me from them. Scold us all you want, but just know that we will do what we have to if we want to stay together. And we do." Ahsoka got up and stood next to Barriss, taking her hand in hers.

"Have you two even thought this through? A baby is not easy to take care of."

"We'll do what we must. We'll be the best parents we can be. Even if it's not enough, at least we'll know that we tried our best."

"You can't change our minds, Master. You'll be wasting your time trying." He sighed.

"You two are serious about this?"

"Yes."

"Well, I wish you two the best because there's no way the Council will allow you to stay Jedi. If they do, they will separate you from each other and the baby. Are you prepared to go through whatever happens?"

"We will do what we must, Master Skywalker."

"Even if it means leaving the temple."

"Well...I'll talk to the Council about this. Maybe I could change their minds about your punishment of whatever it is."

"Just don't make it worse, Skyguy."

"Wouldn't count on it, Snips." He turned and left. Barriss turned to Ahsoka.

"You two have the strangest relationship." They both giggled and sat back on the bed. They were silent for a moment, then Ahsoka spoke.

"Barriss?"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about what we should name the baby."

"Ahsoka, we have a long time to think about that."

"I know, but I just want to have some ideas in mind. I was also thinking about the gender. If it's a boy or a girl. Would we be able to handle a boy? Would a girl be a bigger handful?"

"Ahsoka, Ahsoka. Calm down. You're looking too much into this. When the baby arrives, we'll then start to know these things. Who knows? We may end up having twins."

"Please don't say that. It's bad enough I have to push out one baby. Two will be worse."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I guess only time will tell these things, huh?"

"I suppose so."

A few hours went by before the Council called Barriss and Ahsoka back to the chambers. They came in and stood before the Council. Mace was the one to break the news to them.

"We've thought about your situation and your relationship. Just because you two are girls doesn't mean the rules are different for you. As for your punishment, you two are to be separated. Padawan Tano, you will remain here at the temple. Padawan Offee, because you are the reason Ahsoka's pregnancy, you are hereby expelled from the Jedi Order. Once the child is born, it will be brought to Ahsoka's family on Shilli."

"Wait. Doesn't Barriss at least get a chance to see the baby?"

"Your punishment is set. Padawan Offee, you are to be sent to your family first thing in the morning. We've already aranged a shuttle for you. You both are dismissed." They bowed and left. As they were walking down the halls, Ahsoka was upset and angry about the Council's decision. She knew it wouldn't matter since they were leaving, but the way Master Windu told them was heartless and uncaring. Ahsoka's always thought he was cold and heartless. She's never liked him and she didn't think he cared for her very much. They made it back to Barriss' room.

"Can you believe him? He wasn't even sorry about what they had to do."

"That what he does. Master Windu..."

"Is a nerf-herding bastard! He's just so cold and heartless! He doesn't give a shit about anything!" Barriss placed her hands on Ahsoka's shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Ahsoka, calm down. Everything will be okay. We already agreed that no matter what happens, we will leave the temple to raise this child together. Nothing will keep us apart. I promise you this." Ahsoka hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Barriss. I just..."

"It's okay. You're emotional about this whole thing. I understand. Just know that everything is going to be okay." They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I know it is." They shared a kiss. They then started packing Barriss' bag. Luminara came in a few minutes later. Seeing the two girls together made her a bit uncomfortable considering the news she just received.

"Ahsoka, may I have a word with Barriss in private?"

"Of course, Master." She left and Luminara turned to her Padawan.

"Barriss, I just spoke with the Council. You've been expelled for breaking the Code? That isn't like you."

"I understand your shock, Master."

"I always knew that Ahsoka was a bad influence on you."

"What? Ahsoka had nothing to do with this. I made this decision on my own."

"Really? You fell in love with Ahsoka on your own? You decided to fall in love with her on your own? You decided to get her pregnant an your own?"

"I didn't intend for her to become pregnant, but now that she is, I can't do anything about it."

"It's all her fault. Ahsoka is a wild child. Her master allows her to do anything she wants and she takes that too far."

"Ahsoka may not be perfect, but she's not as bad as you think."

"She gambles, seduces the clones, and drink. She has no self-respect and obviously doesn't care about the conseqeunces of her actions."

"She isn't as bad as you make her out to be. Yes, she gambles a bit and seduces the clones for laughs, but she does that to get a taste of a free life. And she hasn't drank in a long time. She's been clean for a month. She hasn't gotten into any real trouble."

"Not yet. What do you think she would do with that baby if the Council let her keep it? She would kill that baby. That child will suffer."

"No! You're wrong! Ahsoka loves that baby and so do I! She would never do anything to harm it! Ever since she found out she was pregnant, she's been careful with everything she's done! She wants this baby to be happy and healthy!"

"You don't know what she would do with a baby."

"You believe what you want, but I know the truth. You will never change my mind about her." She went back to packing her things. Luminara turned and left the room. She couldn't stand to see Barriss any longer. She would make sure that Ahsoka wouldn't affect Barriss' life any more.

**The Next Morning**

Ahsoka woke up, remembering the events of the previous night. She got up, got dressed and went to see Barriss before she left. She went to her room and knocked on the door. Luminara opened the door.

"Goodmorning, Master Luminara. I came to say goodbye to Barriss before she leaves."

"Well, you're too late. She's already gone."

"What? She wasn't supposed to leave until 8:00."

"The Council changed her shuttle time and location. She's not going to her family."

"Then where is she heading?"

"That is none of your concern. Barriss was perfectly fine before you came in her life, you wild child."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If you had never came along, Barriss would still be in the Order."

"You think this is my fault?"

"Well, it isn't hers. Now, go back to your reckless little life." She slammed the door. Ahsoka was in shock. She's never seen Luminara like that. Luminara's never been one to be evil or accuse people of such things. her thoguhts drifted back to Barriss. She was gone and ahsoka didn't know where she was. Her love was gone and was probably never coming back. Ahsoka ran back to her room. When she got there, she climbed in her bed and started to cry. Barriss was gone and, soon, so would her baby. She would be alone. No one would ever replace either of them. Nothing would ever be the same.


	13. Self Destruction

**Hey, everyone. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this update and I thank you for your patience. Some of you had more than others, but I've been preoccupied with other stories. I'm finally getting to this one. Enjoy.**

**Three Months Later**

It's been almost three months since Ahsoka saw Barriss. Three months since she was expelled from the Order. And also three months since Ahsoka found out she was pregnant. Ahsoka was a strong girl. Anyone who knew her knew that, but since Barriss' departure, Ahsoka has been on a road of self destruction, as Anakin called it. He was afraid to ever leave his Padawan by herself. Everytime he did, Ahsoka was either trying to start drinking again or trying to kill herself. This was one of those days.

Since Barriss left, Ahsoka hasn't left her room and Anakin has been keeping a close eye on her. He brought her some food from Dexter's Diner and tried to get her to eat.

"Come on, Ahsoka. You need to eat something. You haven't eaten in days."

"I'm not hungry, Master."

"Now, I KNOW that's a lie. You're three months pregnant. You're always hungry. You not eating isn't healthy for you or the baby. Do you want your baby die?"

"Master, I don't know if I even want this baby anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"Barriss isn't here. What's the point of keeping it? I have nothing to live for and this baby would be better off dead than with me as it's mother."

"Ahsoka, don't say that. You don't mean that and Barriss wouldn't want you to kill this baby or yourself. It's her child too. I know you don't want to admit it, but this may be the only thing that you and Barriss will ever have together. You need to keep it alive and strong." She said nothing. "Please, Snips. I don't want to lose you and I don't want you to lose your baby. I know you don't mean any of the things you said. I understand that you're hurt and that you feel alone, but you aren't. There are people that are still here that love you and care about you. I do, Obi-Wan does, Padme does, Master Plo does, even Master Unduli."

"Now, I know THAT is a lie. Master Unduli doesn't care about me. She hates me. She blamed me for getting Barriss expelled. She thinks I'm nothing but a wild child with no morals or responibility and she's right! I am nothing and this baby is better off without me and I'm better off dead!" She buried her face in her pillow and cried. Anakin was shocked at every word his Padawan said. He gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. He figured he needed to have a little chat with Luminara, but he couldn't leave Ahsoka alone. He tapped his comlink and contacted Obi-Wan.

"Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan, I need to step out for a minute. Can you come down here and keep an eye on Ahsoka?"

"Sure. I'll be right there. Kenobi out." A minute later, Obi-Wan showed up to the room. Anakin stood up and walked over to him. "How is she?"

"Still bad. She fell asleep, but I still don't trust to leave her alone."

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks. I owe you one." He walked out and headed for Luminara's quarters. He saw her coming out. "Master Unduli."

"Young Skywalker, how are you?"

"Pissed as hell. Why did you say all those mean things to Ahsoka?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"You told her that she was a wild child with no morals or responsibilities and that she's nothing! Why would you say that to her? Why would you tell her those things?"

"She needed to hear it. Someone had to tell her the things she was doing were out of line and an embarrasment to the Jedi."

"Ahsoka is not an embarrassment to anyone! She has different ways of having fun and entertaining herself and others! Just because you don't approve of it doesn't mean that she's a horrible person! Barriss being gone was bad enough! Since you said those things to her, she's been going down a road of destruction!"

"You're over exaggerating."

"Am I? She hasn't left her room since Barriss was expelled! She refuses to eat anything! Anytime I leave her alone she tries to kill herself! She is wisking away to nothing because you blame her for something that Barriss chose to do on her own! Ahsoka didn't pressure her to do anything! You look at those facts and look at Ahsoka and tell me I'm over exaggerating!"

"I stand by my words, Skywalker. She brought this on herself and I suppose that she's the one over exaggerating about this whole ordeal. If she wanted to avoid all this self destruction and 'broken heartedness', she should've kept a strictly friendship status with Barriss. Barriss had a lot going for her and your Padawan took all that from her. Come back to me when you have a real reason for me to care about her." She simply walked away. Anakin was beyond mad. The woman didn't even care that she was the main reason Ahsoka was like this. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to cut her up into pieces with her own lightsaber. He wanted to feed her to a rancor. He couldn't do any of those things. It wouldn't look good as a Jedi. Instead, he went back to Ahsoka's quarters. He walked in and instead of finding Obi-Wan, he found Master Plo.

"Master Plo, what happened to Obi-Wan?"

"He was called in by the Council. He asked me to watch her."

"How was she?"

"I was able to get her to eat a little. She then went back to sleep." Anakin sat down in a chair by her bed.

"Well, at least she got some food in her system. I've never seen her like this. So... vulnerable."

"Yes. It seems that the old Ahsoka we once knew is gone." Anakin sighed.

"I just wish that there was something I could do to get the old Ahsoka back."

"Have you tried taking her to a healing session with Master Unduli? She may be able to help." He scoffed.

"She won't help. She's the main reason Ahsoka's like this."

"What do you mean?"

"Three months ago, when Barriss was expelled, Luminara told Ahsoka a lot of things that made her act this way. If Barriss being gone was bad for her, Luminara just made it ten times worse. I went to confront her about it and she just brushed it off like it was nothing. She doesn't even care if Ahsoka dies."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. If Ahsoka or this baby dies, nothing is going to keep me from killing Luminara."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Ahsoka is my best friend. It pains me just to see her like this. Seeing her dead..." He clentched his fists. "Seeing her dead will cause all hell to break lose."

"Skywalker, revenge is not the Jedi way."

"I know. Which is why, no matter what, I am not going to let her die. I will do everything I can to make sure that she and this baby stay alive. I don't care what it takes. I am not going to let her go."

**Kinda a short chapter, but it's an update. If this chapter doesn't make you hate Luminara more, then I don't know what will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If possible, the next one will be with Barriss and you'll finally find out where she is. Be ready for that.**


	14. Further Sinking

It's been almost three months since Barriss last saw Ahsoka. Three months since her former master, Luminara Unduli betrayed her. Instead of sending her to her home planet with her parents, she sent her to Dantooine with her estranged sister. Barriss didn't expect to learn very much from her, but she was proved wrong. Her sister, Barella, has praticed the ancient Mirialan are of shape shifting.

For years, they've been able to change into different beings or animals. They were like changlings, but they didn't have to touch a person to turn into them. They could just think of it and change. Barriss was learning this art fairly quickly. She's alway been a fast learner, but even Barella was surprised by how quickly she caught on.

"Wow, Barriss. I'm impressed. It took me a lot longer to get this down."

"Thank you, Barella. It's not as difficult as I once thought, but it's not easy either."

"That much I know. Let's take a break and pick back up on this tomorrow." They went to Barella's hut to rest. Barriss went into her room and plopped down on her bed. She was tired and exhausted. Training to be a shifter was more difficult than training to be a Jedi. It took a lot more concentration and focus. When her mind was finally settled, her thoughts drifted back to Ahsoka. She missed her a lot and almost hated her old master for sending her to Dantooine and not letting her see Ahsoka before she departed.

Barriss wondered many things. She wondered how Ahsoka was doing. She wondered how she was dealing with her pregnancy. She wondered how much she'd changed in the past few months. Every now and again, Barriss would feel a strong wave of sadness and depression through her bond with Ahsoka. Most times, she worried about the young girl. She knew how strong Ahsoka was, but even she had a breaking point. All Barriss wished was that she could she her again. There was a knock on her door and Barella came in.

"Hey, little sis. I brought you some water and an apple." She sat on the bed next to her.

"Thanks, Rella."

"You're welcome, Barri. So, anything new going on in your mind? I know there is."

"Nothing new, really. I was just..."

"Thinking about Ahsoka again?"

"I suppose."

"Barriss, I know what it's like to miss your friends, especially ones like her. Isolation isn't the best thing, but it helps for us to better ourselves when there's nothing to distract us from doing so."

"Is that why you left mother and father?"

"I guess you could assume that. There were many reasons I left. But the main one was so I could stay on the right path in my life. I've learned more here alone than I have my entire life back home. Sometimes being away from the ones you love is a good thing. If you can last a certain amount of time away, you know you can keep them close without overprotection." Barriss smiled.

"Thank you for the talk."

"You're welcome, little sis. Now, get some rest. I have a new lesson waiting for you tomorrow."

"I'm up for anything you throw at me."

"I'm sure you are." She kissed her forehead and left. Barriss laid down in her bed and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

**At the Temple**

Anakin was still keeping a close eye on Ahsoka. She hasn't tried anything lately, but he didn't want to take any chances with her. While keeping her in check, he was thinking of a way to find Barriss and reunite Ahsoka with her. He knew that there was no way Luminara would tell him where she was. He had to find out on his own. He had to really think of who else would know where Barriss was sent. No one came to mind. No one was really close with Luminara and no one particularly liked her. The only one she was close to was Barriss.

He was lying on his bed, watching Ahsoka sleep across the room. When he was sure she was in a deep sleep, he drifted off himself.

An hour later, Ahsoka woke up and saw Anakin asleep on his bed. She knew how worried about her and she knew why. She wouldn't deny that she was having a few issues. She missed Barriss a lot and her self esteem was destroyed by Luminara. She tried to convince Anakin that she was doing better, but, as expected, he didn't believe her. He never left her and when he did, he made sure someone was with her. Watching her. Making sure she wouldn't try anything. She hasn't tried in almost two weeks. She wouldn't try again. Or so she told herself.

She sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the edge. She rubbed her belly as she tried to settle her stomach, or the baby, before she got up. While leaning against the wall, she slowly and carefully brought herself to her feet. She wobbled a bit for she wasn't used to the extra weight on herself. She pushed off the wall and took a step forward. After that first step, she fell to her knees and grunted in pain. Anakin woke up at the sudden noise and saw her on the floor.

"Ahsoka!" He got up and dropped down to her. "Ahsoka! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing. I was trying to get to the refresher. I'm fine." He helped her stand. Her legs were shakely and her knees gave out. Anakin caught her before she hit the ground again.

"Ahsoka, this isn't healthy for you. Look at yourself! You can't even stand!"

"So, I've gotten heavier because of the baby. I'll be fine."

"It's not just the baby, Ahsoka. You' haven't eaten any real food in weeks. You're weak and you won't do anything about it. You need some help." She looked at him with her darkened and weary eyes.

"Master, I know that I've been having a few mental issues and I'm not the best I've ever been, but I don't need any help. I'll be fine."

"When will you see that you're not? Ahsoka, you may not see the real damage you're doing to yourself, but I do. And so does everyone else. We're worried sick about you. I know you're trying to kill yourself and you're doing it slowly, but what will that solve? What will killing yourself do? It won't bring you peace. And it won't bring anyone else any good feelings. Do you have any idea what would happen to the rest of us if you dropped dead? We would miss you. We would be completely miserable without you. You've brought so much happiness to everyone and we don't want you to go." Ahsoka listened to what he said, but didn't respond. Anakin helped her to the refresher and she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Anakin kneeled infront of her and tried to look in her eyes. "Ahsoka?"

"Master, I understand what you're trying to tell me." She paused for a moment, then looked to him. "I'm not myself anymore. Anyone can plainly see that. People can see how much I've changed physically, emotionally, and mentally. Of all the stunts I've tried to pull, you've been the one to stop me. You've been the one trying to help me back on my feet. You're trying everything, but you just can't see that I don't want any help."

"But you need it, Ahsoka. Things aren't the same without you being there as your energetic, loud, upbeat self. Everything's changed since you have. I just want the old Ahsoka back. I want my Snips back."

"I'm sorry, Master, but not much is going to bring back anyone's old Ahsoka or your old Snips. I'm done trying." She unsteadily stood up and shooed Anakin out the refresher. He walked out and she closed the door. He removed anything sharp, pointy, or possibly anything she could hurt herself with, but he still stood by the door and mad sure she didn't try anything he wouldn't think of. All he heard was her throwing up off and on for about five minutes. When it stopped, he heard the faucet running. It stopped and there was silence. He prepared himself for her to try anything.

Inside the refresher, Ahsoka looked at herself in the full mirror. She saw that she was almost nothing but skin and bones. Despite her pregnancy, she could still make out a few of her ribs. Her shoulder blades were poking through her skin. Her eyes were dark, sulken and bloodshot. She almost didn't recognize herself. She saw why Anakin and everyone else worried for her. She closely resembled a skeleton. She didn't want this to happen, but part of her won't let her try to get better. Her emotions were taking over and destroying her from the inside out. Nothing could stop or reverse this process.

**If you guess kinda want a better description on how she looks, here's something kinda helpful. If you saw the movie Breaking Dawn (yes, the Twilight one) and saw how Bella looked when she was pregnant, Ahsoka looks sorta like that.**

**Also, hope you like this chapter. A lot of drama, yes, but I promise it won't stay like this for much longer. Just bare with me for now. R&R.**


	15. A Lead on Barriss

**Five Months Later**

As Ahsoka's pregnancy advanced, Anakin worked endlessly to find Barriss. He knew that if he didn't find her soon, Ahsoka would kill herself and the baby with her. He's been doing a bunch of research of Barriss and her family, but he couldn't connect the dots of where she could possibly be. He was still trying when Obi-Wan came in to check on him.

"Anakin, how are you?"

"Frustrated. I still can't figure out where Barriss could possibly be. Everything's a dead end so far."

"I see. How's Ahsoka doing?"

"Well, she's eating more, but barely. She's only eating enough to keep the baby fed, but not enough to nourish her own body's needs."

"Well, that's not healthy."

"I know." He sighed. "I just wish there was some way I could find Barriss. Anyone that could track her down."

"Anakin, I possibly have an idea of someone that could help us find her." He turned to him.

"Really? Who?"

"A certain bounty hunter. She's on Tatooine and she owes me a favor. Perhaps she could find her."

"A bounty hunter? What makes you think this bounty hunter could find Barriss?"

"Let's just say she has experience tracking down Jedi."

"That's not a promising offer."

"Do you want to help Ahsoka by finding Barriss or not? Right now, she may be our own option." Anakin lookedover at his sleeping Padawan in her extremely fragile state. He sighed and looked back to Obi-Wan.

"Alright. We'll try this bounty hunter. We'll leave out tomorrow morning."

**The Next Morning**

Anakin finished packing his bag as Ahsoka watched him.

"Where exactly are you going, Master?"

"Obi-Wan and I are going on a mission. It won't take long. We should be back in a few days. I promise you."

"So, you're going to leave me alone for the next few days?" He scoffed.

"Are you crazy? I can't leave you alone by yourself. I'm having Master Plo stay with you. I know how close you are with him and he agreed to watch you."

"Fine. Go. Leave me with my due date so close. I'll just give birth without you. Or maybe just die." He walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Ahsoka, you are not going to die. I know you're trying, but I'm not going to let you die. Once you have your baby, you'll finally see that you have so much to live for. Your baby will need you. No one else will be the mother that you can be with it. Have faith. I'll be back before you have the baby."

"You promise?" He put his hand over hers.

"I promise. You won't even know I'm gone."

"Please. I always notice when you're gone. It's easy to notice when someone who's usually breathing down your neck is gone." He rolled his eyes and patted her hand.

"I'll be back, Snips."

"I know you will, Skyguy." He grabbed his bag and left. He met with Obi-Wan in the hangar.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just hope this bounty hunter friend of yours is worth tthe trip."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be of some help."

**Three Hours Later**

They made it to Tatooine. They landed in the outskirts and took a speeder into town. They stopped at a cantina and went in.

"Who exatly are we looking for?"

"Don't worry. You'll know her when you see her. And when we find her, let me do the talking." He looked around and saw many nameless and faceless bounty hunters and traders, but one face in particular came to his eye.

"Is that..."

"Yes. That's her."

"Why would you trust her?"

"She's a bounty hunter now and she owes me a favor. She'll help us one way or another." They walked up to her table. She looked up to them.

"Kenobi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I suppose it has, Ventress."

"So, what are a couple of Jedi doing in a place like this?"

"We need your help. We're looking for someone and if anyone has experience tracking Jedi, it's you."

"So, you're looking for a Jedi? Would it happen to be your little pet, Skywalker?" He glared at her, but Obi-Wan spoke before he could.

"No. We're looking for someone else." He took out some files and put them on the table. "Her name is Barriss Offee. She was a Padawan until she was sent to an undisclosed location. She's been missing for almost a year and we haven't been able to find her."

Ventress picked up the files and went over them. Obi-Wan and Anakin took a seat at her table.

"Says here that she was expelled from the Order."

"Yes, but we need to find her for important reasons. Can you help us find her?" She looked through more of the files.

"Have you tried her family?"

"Her parents haven't seen her since she was a baby. She had a sister, but she disappeared when she was fifteen. It was rumored for her to be on Dantooine, but the planet's remote. No one lives there."

"Have you tried to look there?"

"Well, no."

"Then what's stopping you from searching there? She may have been sent there. Somewhere where no one would think to look." Obi-Wan and Anakin looked to each other.

"That would be the perfect place to send someone you didn't want found."

"I guess. It's worth a shot. We have no other leads."

"You have your lead. This counts as your favor, Kenobi. Next time, I expect payment."

"Thank you, Ventress." He picked up the files and he and Anakin walked out of the bar.

"What makes you think we can trust Ventress? This is the same Sith witch that tried to kill us countless times before."

"We have no other choice, Anakin. We have to trust her. Since Dantooine is supposedly remote, we won't be in any real danger."

"I guess so. Next stop, Dantooine."

**Like how I added Ventress in there? Pretty cool, huh? Well, you're not going to see her again. Just got the idea from watching Star Wars the Clone Wars.**


	16. Finding Barriss

**Jedi Temple**

While Anakin was away, Ahsoka was left with Master Plo. She liked being with him more than Anakin. Master Plo was like a father to her, but he wasn't as over protective as Anakin. He gave her room to breathe and trusted her alone for a while. Even if it was just five minutes, she appreciated it. He had a meeting with the Council and left her for a while. She laid in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She rubbed her belly and started thinking that maybe having the baby, with or without Barriss, would be a good idea. It didn't deserve to die because she was depressed.

Being alone without Master Plo or Anakin watching her every step, she was bored. She had no one to talk to and nothing to occupy her time that didn't have to do with drinking or commiting suicide. When she was this bored was usually when Anakin was in a deep sleep. She would usually cut herself to relieve some of her pain. Since Anakin removed anything sharp from the room, including her lightsabers, she had absolutely nothing to do. She soon felt that wouldn't be a problem for much longer as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

**On Route to Dantooine**

Obi-Wan and Anakin were on their way to Dantooine. Anakin still didn't trust Obi-Wan's decision to trust Ventress. At the same time, he hoped that she was right and Barriss was on Dantooine. She wanted Barriss found and brought back to the temple. He wanted to save Ahsoka since she wouldn't save herself. They soon got a tranmission from Master Plo.

"Skywalker. Kenobi. Do you read me?"

"Yes, Master Plo. Is something wrong? Is Ahsoka okay?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly?'"

"Her water has broke and she is in labor." Anakin couldn't believe what he just heard. Ahsoka was in labor and he wasn't there with her.

"How long has she been in labor?"

"Half an hour. The droids say she will be in labor for about twelve or more."

"Well, that gives us some time to get back. We'll be back as soon as we can. Please let Ahsoka know I will not let her go through it without me."

"I shall let her know. But you must hurry back." The transmission ended. Anakin was freaking out even more. Ahsoka was in labor and he wasn't with her and he still hadn't found Barriss.

"We need to hurry." They were out of hyperspace in an hour and arrived at Dantooine. They landed on Dantooine not long after the transmission. They walked out of the ship. "Where do we even start?"

"According to Barriss's records, her sister is said to be not very far from here."

"That's if she's even here. I'm telling you, trusting Ventress is not a good idea. She could've sent us to our doom for all we know."

"We don't know that." Then, they stopped. They felt a disturbance. They then heard a low growling. They turned and saw a wolf's eyes in the bushes. It slowly walked out, growling and barring its teeth. Anakin and Obi-Wan kept their guards up. "Don't make any sudden movements. We don't want to provoke it."

"I think it's already provoked." The wolf pounced and attacked the Jedi pair. As it ran closer, Anakin pushed it back with the Force. The wolf shook off the blow and turned to them again. The wolf howled loudly, it's cry echoing through the woods. It went back to attacking the Jedi.

**At the Hut**

Barriss was cleaning up the hut when she felt a slight shift in the Force. She thought it was nothing until she heard a distant howl. It was Barella. She was in trouble and calling for help. Barriss ran out of the hut as fast as she could, turning into a wolf as she ran through the trees. She could feel her sister's presence getting closer. She could see through the thick jungle her sister as a wolf fighting off intruders. Barriss pounced and landed on the closet intruder. She growled and bared her teeth at the person below her. Examining his face, she recognized its familiarity.

"Master Kenobi?" Obi-Wan was shocked as he heard the wolf speak. He somewhat recognized the voice.

"Barriss? Is that you?" She backed off him and saw him fully. She noticed that her sister and Anakin had stopped fighting. She could see the shock in his face.

"Barriss?" She and Barella returned to their normal forms.

"How did you two find me?"

"It's a long story, but we need you to come back to the temple. It's an emergency with Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka? What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

"Not exactly. We'll explain it to you later, but we have to get going right now."

"I'm sorry, Masters. I can't. I'm banned from the Jedi Temple. I'm not allowed to go back. I wish I could help, but I can't. I want to help Ahsoka more than anything in the world, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"You don't understand, Barriss. If you don't come back with us, Ahsoka will die!" Barriss was taken aback by his words. What did he mean Ahsoka may die.

"And probably the baby as well. This really is a life or death situation. Do you really want either of them to die?" Barriss really had to think about this. If she didn't go back, Ahsoka and her baby may die. If she did go back, she would get scolded by the Council and her former master. They may even try to make sure that she and Ahsoka never see each other again and that they will never be with their baby. She didn't have any other choice.

"Alright. I'm going with you. I will do anything for Ahsoka and I don't want her to die." She turned to Barella to see her smiling.

"You don't have to apologize, Barri. You have a destiny and right now, it's to save Ahsoka and your child. Go." Barriss smiled and hugged her.

"Thank you." They broke apart and went up the ramp on the ship, followed by Anakin and Obi-Wan. They started up the ship and took off. Anakin set a course for Coruscant and engaged the hyperdrive. When they were in hyperspace, they had time to breathe and talk. "So, why exactly is this a life or death situation with Ahsoka? What has happened to her?"

"Hope you're ready for the longest and most depressing and heart breaking story of your life. Here goes."

**Short, yes, but at least you got an update. I know some of you have been getting very impatient about it, so here you go. I promise the next chapter will come soon. Also, there's a new poll on my profile. Vote for what couple I shoudl write a story for next.**


	17. Hard Choices

**Jedi Temple**

While Anakin and Obi-Wan were on their way back with Barriss, Ahsoka was at the temple in labor. Almost six hours have gone by. She would be out of labor soon. Ahsoka didn't want to have the baby without Anakin by her side. He knew once he heard the news he would drop everything and run to her side. She also didn't want to have the baby without Barriss. This was her baby too. She should be there for its birth. She was in the Medical Wing with Master Plo trying to calm her down.

"It's alright, Lil Soka. It will be over soon." She was in too much pain to do anything but scream in agony. Her screaming got even louder when the pain in her abdomen grew and she felt something in her lower regions.

"I THINK I FEEL THE HEAD COMING!" Plo called in the droid. It came in and examined her.

"It appears that she is out of labor early. The baby is coming through. We must proceed with the birthing process immediately." Ahsoka wanted to protest against it, claim that she wanted to wait her Anakin, but if she did, the baby would die and that's the last thing she wants. She had no other choice. She then started to push. Before Plo had a chance to contact Anakin, he and Obi-Wan busrt through the door.

"Skywalker, I was just about to contact you." He ran to Ahsoka side.

"Ahsoka!"

"Master! You're here!" He smiled.

"And someone else is too." Barriss came in and Ahsoka smiled.

"Barriss! You're here! You're really here!" She ran to her other side.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you...AHH!" She screamed out in pain. The baby was ready to come out. The droid urged her to push. She pushed as much as she could. The droid then told her to stop. "W-why am I stopping?"

"The baby can't come out this way." Barriss was just as puzzled.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"Her body is too weak and malnurished. If the baby came out this way, it would sufficate. We must cut the baby out for it to survive." Ahsoka was afraid. Afraid for her baby's life. Afraid of being cut open. Afraid of the outcome of this day.

"Then cut it out! Get my baby out!" Barriss turned to her.

"Ahsoka, what are you..."

"It's the only way to save the baby, Barriss. You know this."

"But if they cut you open, you may die."

"I don't care. I know that for the last few months I've been trying to off myself for my own reasons. If I die from this, I'll die trying to save my baby. Our baby. It may be the one good thing I've ever done in this life as a mother. If I die, then I know that I did the right thing for it." Barriss didn't know what to say. If she tried to argue Ahsoka down, she and the baby would die. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she had no other choice in the matter now.

"Okay. But, if you don't make it, I want you to know that I have never stopped loving you. You are my heart and soul and you made me feel alive. I will never love someone the way I love you." She kissed her one last time. They broke apart and Ahsoka told the droid to go ahead. It took out a scalpal and cut along her abdomen. Ahsoka screamed in agony. Barriss held her hand tightly, pained by the sight. There was so much blood and too much pain. Ahsoka was losing blood fast. The droid tried to work as quickly as it could. Ahsoka was floating bewtween consciousness and unconsciousness. Barriss tried to keep her awake. There was a new sound that filled the room: the crying of a baby. The droid held up the baby for Ahsoka and Barriss to see.

"W-what is it?"

"It is a boy." Barriss smiled down at Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, we have a son."

"A...son. He's-he's beautiful." Her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side. Barriss' eyes grew wide with worry.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka! Wake up!" She looked up and saw that her life line was flat. "No. No! NO!"

Anakin went over to her. He tried to wake her as well. "Ahsoka! Ahsoka! Don't die on me! Please!"

"I am afraid she is gone. I am sorry." The droid still held the baby. Barriss held out her arms to it.

"Give me the baby." The droid handed him over and Barriss looked down at her son. She was joyous, but saddened by Ahsoka's death. She was filled with anger and hatred. She didn't blame the baby. It wasn't his fault. Anakin walked over to her and looked down at the child in her arms. A tear fell from Barriss' eye. "She sacrificed herself for him. He's here and she's gone."

"I'm sorry, Barriss. Ahsoka...She did the right thing. She did the selfless thing. She saved her son. Your son." Anakin took the baby and went to clean him. Barriss sat next to Ahsoka's lifeless body while the droid stitched up her abdomen. She took Ahsoka's hand in hers. It was still warm, slowly becoming cold. The door opened and Luminara came in. Barriss looked up at her and Luminara back to her.

"So it's true. They brought you back. You came back for her. You disobeyed the Council to see this wild child that ruined your life. She has corrupted your mind, Barriss." Barriss' temper shot through the roof. She jumped up and attacked her. Obi-Wan and Plo managed to pull them apart.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE HER THIS WAY! NOW SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU TOLD HER SHE WAS NOTHING AND NOW SHE'S GONE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Barriss fell to her knees and cried. Obi-Wan and Plo tried to comfort her. Luminara stood there stunned by her former Padawan's words. She looked over and saw Ahsoka's dead body. Obi-Wan looked up at her.

"I think it's wise that you leave." Without another word, she turned and left. Barriss continued to cry. She lost the only person she ever loved, but gained a new one to love. She had a son. She promised him and herself that she would take care of him and make sure that nothing ever happens to him.

**Later That Night**

Obi-Wan and Plo left to inform the Council of Ahsoka's untimely death and arrangments for her funeral service. Anakin and Barriss stayed in the room wtih Ahsoka's body. Barriss cleaned all her blood and changed her into a long white slik dress. They both fell asleep hours later. The door opened and a figure walked in. A vile was taken out and sprinkled over Ahsoka's body as a chant was said. The figure then left afterwards without a trace of identity.

**Is is cliffy enough? Yes? No? Leave a review if you think you know who the mysterious figure is. If you don't know who it is, you should still leave a review.**


	18. Resurrection

**Jedi Temple**

The next day was the day of Ahsoka's funeral. Barriss woke up that morning remembering the events of the pervious night. Ahsoka gave birth to their son, but died afterwards. She looked over and saw Ahsoka's body still on the bed. Barriss stroke her cold cheek and flinched a bit from the chill. She knew she would never see Ahsoka's beautiful eyes again. She will never hear her laugh again. She would never make love to her again. She will never see her smile again. She would miss every single aspect of her. She would miss everything that made Ahsoka who she was. Barriss looked down and saw her son still in her arms, still sleeping. She didn't even know what Ahsoka had planned to name him. She thought for a moment about it. She looked down at her sleeping son.

"I think I'll name you...Sokka. After your mother. Your birth mother. You will never know her, but I promise that I won't let that get in the way of you having the best life. I will do everything I can to protect you. I won't lose you." Anakin woke up afterwards. He looked over at Barriss and she looked back at him. "Good morning, Master Skywalker."

"Morning, Barriss. How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I suppose. I still can't believe she's gone."

"I know. I loved Ahsoka like a daughter. I can't even imagine what life will be like without her annoying me everyday." Barriss giggled at his comment. Anakin smirked. "It's good to see you smile."

"It feels nice to smile. I haven't had a reason to in a while." Obi-Wan and Plo entered.

"How are you two feeling this morning?"

"Alright. We're just talking."

"Well, Ahsoka's services are at noon. You two should go freshen up. We need to move Ahsoka's body." Barriss and Anakin took one last look at her. They reluctantly got up and left the room. They stood outside as they wheeled out Ahsoka's body, now covered with a white sheet. Barriss tried her hardest to hold back her tears. Anakin put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her.

"It's going to be okay, Barriss. Ahsoka wouldn't want us to be sad. Come on. We need to get ready."

**Service Tower**

Noon rolled around and most of the Jedi Knights, Padawans and Younglings were in the tower. Everyone wore their Jedi robes with their hoods up as Obi-Wan and Plo rolled in Ahsoka's sheet covered body. Barriss held Sokka in her arms and cuddled him. Anakin walked to the front of the crowd with a torch in his hand.

"Today, we are gathered to celebrate the life of Ahsoka Tano. She was a great Jedi, an amazing friend, and a selfless mother. She gave her life to save her son's. She knew in the end, it would come down to saving her own life or saving his. Ahsoka was brave, strong, selfless, and loving. She wasn't perfect. No one is, but she made the best of her life. She made mistakes and learned from them. She was the kind of person that could light up a room just by entering it. Most of you here were friends with Ahsoka and you know this to be true. Those of you who don't, I'm sorry you never got the chance. There is one thing that will always be true. Ahsoka Tano was the best Padawan I've ever met. She was my Padawan and best friend. She will always live inside of us. And we will remember her. As we say our final goodbyes, let her spirit become one with the Force and at peace."

"May the Force be with her." It was ritual to chant this before the body is lit. Before Anakin lit her body, a strong wind rushed in and blew out the torch. The same wind blew the sheet from Ahsoka's body. Everyone felt something was happening. They saw Ahsoka's body glow a bright white and and white flowing waves surrounding her. The waves lifted Ahsoka's body and circled around her. The dark marks and stains on Ahsoka's face faded away. Her sulken eyes puffed back to their normal positions. The scars on her abdomen faded away as if they were never there. Ahsoka was lowered until her feet touched the ground. She just stood there while the waves still circled arund her. Barriss cautiously stepped towards her.

"Ahsoka?" Her eyes snapped open and a bright light released from them, forcing Barriss to look away from her. As the light dimmed, Barriss looked at her again. She saw Ahsoka's eyes return to their natural baby blue color. Ahsoka smiled at her. "Ahsoka? Is it you?"

"Yes, Barriss. It's me." Tears fell from Barriss' eyes as she hugged Ahsoka. She was alive.

"Oh, Ahsoka. I thought I lost you." They pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"You'll never lose me, Barriss. Never again."

"But, I don't understand. How are you alive? What was that?"

"That would be me." Barriss turned and saw Luminara walking over to them.

"You...You brought her back."

"Yes, I did."

"But why? You hated Ahsoka. You blamed her for everything that happened. Why bring her back to life?"

"Because, yesterday, I saw just how important she was to you. I thought things would have been better since she as dead, but I saw how upset and broken you were with her death. I couldn't bear to see you hurt like that again. Seperating you two permanently was a mistake. So, I used a regeneration spell to bring her back to you." She looked to Ahsoka. "And Ahsoka, I'm sorry for all the pain and anguish I caused you. With Barriss being gone, you were hurt enough. I only made the situation worse. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have died in the first place."

"It's alright, Master. I forgive you. You brought me back to Barriss and my son. That's the only thing that matters. Thank you."

"You are welcome." Ahsoka turned back to Barriss and looked down at their son in her arms.

"Can I hold him?" Barriss smiled and carefully gave him to her. Ahsoka craddled the tiny child in her arms. "He's perfect. I don't suppose you named him."

"Actually, I did. I named her after you. His name is Sokka."

"Sokka. I like it. Sokka Barrin Offee." Barriss looked to her and smiled.

"I think that's a perfect name."

**Luminara brought Ahsoka back to life. BOOM! Did I just blow your mind? Don't be a smartass and say you knew it was going to be her to bring her back. Unless you actually do know she was coming back. And I know who knew she was coming back. And I thank you for the help, my friend. You know who you are. Also, vote on my poll.**


	19. Final Plan

**Jedi Temple**

Ahsoka and Barriss were in Ahsoka's room catching up on what happened to each other in the months they were seperated. Barriss got more detail about Ahsoka's destrcutive behaviour. Ahsoka told her of what she would do in the rare moments when Anakin wasn't around or if he was asleep. She slipped back into her drinking habit. She still had bottles that she was able to hide from Anakin. Barriss told Ahsoka all about her training on Dantooine.

"So, you're really a shape shifter?"

"That I am."

"Prove it." She turned herself into a kitten.

"That enough proof for you?" Ahsoka smiled.

"Awww. You're so cute. I suppose you are one." She returned to her normal form. "Do you think Sokka will be a shifter?"

"Maybe if he has enough training."

"Do you plan on training him? Maybe he could be as good as you."

"I'm not sure. Has the Council said anything lately about what would happen once you had him? Do they plan on sending him away?" She thought for moment.

"Not that I think about it, they did say that I wouldn't be able to keep him. What are we going to do about that? We can't just let them take him."

"I'm not sure what we should do. If you have any ideas, I'd be glad to hear them."

"Why don't you take him with you back to Dantooine? At least he'll be with one of his parents." Barriss sat up and looked at Ahsoka incrediously.

"No. We can't do that. The Council won't approve of that."

"Screw what the Council will and won't approve of. They just don't want me to raise Sokka. They don't care where he goes as long as I don't raise him. They've been aware of my behaviour while I was pregnant. They think I'm too unfit and mentally unstable to raise him. They won't let me keep him even if I was." Barriss thought for a minute.

"Well, why don't you come back with me?"

"What?"

"Come back with me to Dantooine. We could live there in peace and raise Sokka and not have to worry about the Jedi ever again. Living on Dantooine is ten times more peaceful than living in the Temple. I've never been more at peace than I was living there. I never had to worry about the Jedi, the Separatists, the war, anything."

"But what about my master? He'll never go for it. I just died and came back. He's going to be more over protective than he's ever been. I wouldn't be able to pull that off without him finding me. We have close to unbreakable bond. He'll find me in two days, give or take."

"Then convince him to let you leave. The Council will never allow it, but you could shake down your master. Convince him that it's safer for you to leave than to stay. He's witnessed what happened to you in the past months. He knows that if we're together that you will no longer be a threat to your own life. He has to buy it or risk losing you again. We both know he doesn't want to lose you, but you leaving is the best thing for you." Ahsoka took a minute to think. Would Anakin actually buy this story? What if he didn't? What if he did? She looked down at Sokka in her arms and smiled at his toothless grin.

"Okay. I'll try, but if this doesn't work, you will leave with Sokka. I want him to able to be with at least one of us."

"I promise you, I will." There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your Skyguy." Both girls chuckled at him.

"Come in, Skyguy." He opened the door and walked in.

"So, you girls caught up?"

"Just about. Why?"

"Because the Council wants to talk to you. It's about Sokka. They want to send him away."

"I know, but I have another approach to this situation."

"An approach? What kind of approach?"

"Barriss and I talked about it and we both agree that it will be better and safer that Sokka I went back to Dantooine with Barriss."

"What? Why?" Ahsoka carefully handed Sokka to Barriss and climbed out the bed and stood in front of Anakin.

"Master, you saw how I was the last few months. We can't really know that I won't slip back into that state once Barriss leaves again. I just think that it's safer for me to go and be with her. I know it's not the most logical thing but..."

"Okay." Both girls stared at him with confused and puzzled looks.

"Okay? You agree with this?"

"Yes. I know what it's like to slip into a state that you can't return from because you can't be with someone you love. I think it's better that you go back with Barriss. She seems like the only one that can save you from yourself. Because I couldn't when you were pregnant with Sokka. If you go back with Barriss, it's less likely that you'll try to destroy yourself again and I hate to see you hurt. It's time that I let you go."

"Master, I know this won't be easy for you, but we just think it's what's best."

"And I agree with you. I knew one day I would have to let you go. I guess this is that day. I just didn't want it to come so soon. You're like the daughter I never wanted." She chuckled at his remark.

"I promise this won't be goodbye. I could visit you or you could visit us. We don't have to disappear completely from each other's lives."

"Oh, don't think you'll get rid of me that easily. I'm always going to be with you through our Master-Padawan bond and our friendship bond. We'll never miss beat of each other's lives." She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, Snips."

**Hey guys. Guess what? This story's almost over. I know a lot of you enjoyed the plot twists and turns of this story, but like all good things, they must come to an end. Please a review and vote on my poll.**


	20. The Happy Ending

**This will be the end of Barris's Secrets. There will be no continuation of this. Sorry, but not all of my stories can have sequels. I had fun writing this story and I know alot of you guys like reading it.**

**10 Years Later**

Ahsoka and Barriss had lived on Dantooine for ten years with their son, Sokka. A few years earlier, they had a daughter that they named Bella. Both children have learned to become shape shifters. Sokka is helping his little sister with her training as much as he can. Barriss and Ahsoka had been happy living on Dantooine with their children. They didn't have to worry about any attacks from the Separatists. They didn't have to worry about the war that ended five years earlier. They were as happy as could be.

**Well, that's the end of this Barrisoka story. Sorry you guys.  
>Also, this year's FF Star Wars Awards are coming up and the first poll is already up. Go to my profile and vote for Best Anisoka.<strong>


End file.
